Secluded Heart
by Skylineee
Summary: "How am I, the stone, supposed to catch the wind? Tell me Sakura, how can I catch your heart?" Sasuke is forced home by Naruto and confronted with a stoic teammate. Will a mission bring them together? Or will his mistakes cost him his life? T for language
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my newest & first fanfic on this account. Please enjoy.

Diclaimer: I do not own the anime or characters used in this chapter. All rights belong to that of the owner.~

* * *

S H

E E

C A

L R

U T

D

E

D

* * *

**Prologue**

_You are whom you choose to be. How can one be loved when they lack love for themselves? My world is on fire as the shadows carry on, your soul - my only light. Who am I to be forgiven for the sins I have produced through greed and self virtue?_

_He who broke my heart - Forgiveness is no longer opted. Hope is unseen beyond the point at which I stand. So long to the life we once lived. Say hello to the consequences in which we all must face. _

A grayish hue enveloped the world above, sights of blue no longer skewed across the sky. Darkness and shadows scurried over the still land as they crept into the lightest of abodes. Small droplets fell from the moving clouds as they were swept away with the unseen force that pushed it along its unknown and never ending path. Small pattering sounds erupted from the newly forming liquid as it hit the hard ground below, seeping into the ground as it was replaced with a newly formed mass.

A light haired man hurried along a dirt path, his feet kicking up dust behind him as he carried a large mass upon his broad and sturdy shoulders. Small heaves escaped his mouth at a steady pace as his eyes grew weary, his lower limbs burning from exhaustion and overuse. He pushed forward, determination and mindset overlooking his pain as he continued making his way towards his desired location. The gods above looked down upon the struggling man, snickering as they sent loud, thundering noises into the ears of the individual, resulting in a jerk as he growled at his misfortune. He shook his head, slowing down a bit as the once relaxing and cool liquid turned into a sheet of clear, wet water falling from above.

The gods must hate him.

Due to the man's own severe injuries and the plummeting weather conditions, he strongly believed the concept that struck him constantly. He reminisced silently as his stubborn demeanor caused his legs to trudge him onward, never backing down at the newly formed challenge that was thrown his way.

* * *

_The sky was a light shade of blue, a dark overcast making it's way through the peaceful air, lurking in the shadows as it tried to go unnoticed. Below, it watched over a vicious fight that had been brewing for quite some time_

"_You idiot…You're pathetic. I'm not going back to the god-forsaken place you call a home." An evil grin formed on the defined jaw of the man as he held the blonde by his orange jacket, the man's legs dangling weakly as he suffered inwardly from the deep gash across his chest. The rest of his body was also torn, visible scratches and bruises forming along his arms and legs as his body was ready to give way to exhaustion and lose of blood. "I'm going to destroy that village. The lies they hold are unforgivable. The pain I was forced to suffer. No more will I be in suffering. In pain. My compassion lies in destroying such a force." yelled the onyx haired man, red eyes glowing in contrast with his handsome and mysterious features._

_The blonde choked a bit, a red liquescent like material being the projected outcome of such a movement. He struggled to keep his composure as he stared into the eyes of his once childhood friend and rival._

"_You…And your fucking Uchiha…Pride. Y-you never saw…What was right in front of you. Bastard." His words stung as a confused expression flashed across Sasuke's face as sudden realization came too late, his gaze moving behind him. _

_A force of wind hit the man's face, the blonde's plan being prompt and witty as he was hit in the abdomen with a force of swirling chakra produced by one of the man's clones. His grip became loose as the man's garment escaped from his hand as he was forced backwards, the vigor of the jutsu driving him away and into a line of fully grown trees, bark flying in shards as the momentum decreased enough for him to make a crater in the fourth tree. Before losing consciousness, he simply smirked, murmuring a small "dobe" as he fainted, life seemingly extracted from his limbs as he fell limp on the cold ground below. _

_The blonde watched as he sighed in relief, standing shakily as he walked to the man, watching with his tired sapphire orbs, the man's back moving rhythmically and slowly. Up. Down. Up. Down._

_With a large hoist on Naruto's part, he used the last of his strength to lift the mass of his friend onto his aching back as he headed towards his village. __Their__ home.

* * *

_

The large wooden gates of Konohagakure never seemed to be such a great welcome as Naruto watched them slowly rise over the horizon, the rain lifting a bit as a stream of sunlight peaked from the overcast above. A signal from the heaven. A greeting like no other. He smiled a naïve, though tired, grin as he saw two specks in the distance. Going closer, he noted the two guards sitting and talking casually as they had a book before them, keeping track of the people going in and out of the village's safe and humble walls.

"Yeah! I never would of thought she would of made it that far so quick! She's only eighteen! At that age all I wanted to do wa-"

"Hey! Naruto! What the hell happened to you, man?" Came the voice of his partner as their attention was turned to the bloody and battered blonde that walked through the gates. He gave them a stern look, a sharp contrast to his usual perky and outgoing façade that was often plastered to his face.

"I brought him back…I did it…Sakura…Chan." a whisper escaped his dry and bloodied upturned lip, unable to hear the men as they shouted questions towards him. The faces of the guards turned to a blur, as darkness enveloped the world around him.


	2. Unwelcoming

Hello! Time for the next chapter! I have a lot in mind for this story so keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters used in this chapter. It belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

E

N

J

O

Y

* * *

** Unwelcoming**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

A thin light flickered through the pasty white room, a small shadow being cast from the objects in the enclosed space which only contained a small window overlooking the silent village. The blonde's cerulean orbs were slowly revealed as the curtains of his eyelids opened, his vision blurry as he stared at the plain ceiling. His head shifted to the side where he took note of the machine he was attached too, knowing it was the reason for the constant and rhythmic beeping that erupted from it. His eyes relocated themselves to a petite figure sitting in a chair beside his bed. A small, genuine smile forming on the man's jaw as he watched her in silence, taking in her features.

She was mostly noted for her glistening pink hair that silhouetted in large waves down her back, reaching the lower portion of it; not quite reaching her butt, but close. It no longer had the same style as it did in her genin days. Instead, she had shorter bangs that began at her brow and cascaded and became longer as it swept to the right, partially covering her closed right eye. He noticed, with a bit of surprise, that she was wearing a hint of makeup. A line of black was drawn neatly over her eyes along with a small pink added to her high cheekbones. He knew it was most likely to appear more womanly in a place she was expected to act mature; it was her work facility, after all. Thus, explaining the white lab coat that hugged her body comfortably as it fell right above her knees.

Her clothing was similar to that of when he saw her when she was fifteen. She wore a red shirt, covered by the lab coat. He could see, though, that it had a high collar, being buttoned until it reached a few inches under her collar bone, where it flared out into the collar itself. She then wore a black skirt, seemingly short, but it seemed appropriate with her white spandex underneath, which was a tad longer then the skirt itself. She wore black ninja sandals that had a small heel to them and wrapped snuggly up her ankle, where it connected and allowed for support. Overall, he noted her beauty as she slept, a small blush rising to his face as he coughed.

This small noise caused the pink haired beauty to awake, her green eyes shooting open as she stared into the sapphire eyes of her teammate and best friend. She rose from her seat in happiness, a large smile becoming plastered to the girl's face, a common sight for those that knew the girl.

"Naruto! I'm glad you're awake!" Came her cheery voice. Naruto noted she sounded more mature, but still had the high pitched voice that he was so accustomed to. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she touched his head with the back of her hand, feeling for his temperature as she began inspecting him, waiting for a response from the bedridden man.

"I feel fine, Sakura-chan!" Enthused the blonde as he gave her a toothy grin. "How's the Bastard doing? I hope I didn't rough him up too bad!" He finished, chuckling after he finished his statement. Sakura merely sighed, eyeing the man as she stopped by the foot of his bed, both her hands on her hips as she shook her head in disapproval.

"You hurt him pretty bad, Naruto. He'll be fine…No need to worry." Was her response, her emerald eyes casting themselves downward as she ran her thin fingers through her pink locks, ruffling her bangs a bit before returning to look at Naruto. He simply gave her a look, confusion mixed with a hint of disappointment, hoping to receive a bit of praise for his tremendous feat.

The man, the future Hokage, had been gone for almost a year and a half, just as he had done previously. His entire journey did not, however, consist of searching for his best friend. Instead, he trained endlessly, picking up techniques from different villages as he followed Sasuke's trail in silence, having patience for once, especially on a topic such as this. He did come out successful, in the end, his hard work paying off.

Sakura merely gave him another look, a bit of an apologetic one as she let her smile turn to one of gratitude.

"I'm happy you brought Sasuke back, Naruto. But, I've given up on having any bonds with that man. He's left you and I broken and alone." She glanced at the floor, her eyes hard as her fingers curled into a fist. "How you can forgive him is beyond me."

With those words, she left his room, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto and his disappointment, behind.

* * *

The woman's shoes made small tapping noises as she walked down the hallway, away from her teammates healing quarters. For Naruto to finally bring back Sasuke was amazing in and of itself, she knew. She, however, no longer wanted to be associated with the traitor. The emotional and even physical harm he had caused her, in her opinion, was unforgivable. She had a small, brown clipboard in hand as she passed each individual room. She finally reached the desired room as she knocked twice before entering, not waiting for a response from the individual whom lay there, staring at the now opening door.

"Entering without my consent makes it meaningless to knock, considering you're still entering without permission." Came the raspy voice from the man laying upright on the bed, his body leaning into the fluffed, white pillows behind him.

Sakura shut the door behind her before turning to meet the surprised gaze of Sasuke, her former teammate.

"I guess you'll have to deal with it, Sasuke." Walking towards his bed as she read over his medical notes, glancing at him when she finished reading and placed it on the hook at the foot of his bed.

The man sat confused as his eyes were a bit wide, his coal colored orbs moving up and down as he gave her a few looks. His surprise was evident, though not to a stranger's eye. She knew the face the Uchiha was portraying and it made her smirk as she tossed her soft pink hair behind her shoulder as she walked to the side of his bed.

"Now, does anything hurt?" She asked in a small, uncaring tone as she inspected his eyes, placing her hands on the man's temples as she pushed chakra into his eye sockets, feeling the corrupted and torn chakra points and veins that were damaged from years of using his Sharingan. "You know, over using your Sharingan will result in your blindness, right? Once that happens, you are unable to be fixed, even by me." She stated as she moved away from him. Sasuke shut his eyes, moving his head away from her as she finished.

"Hn."

Sakura's pink lips formed into a thin line, then into a scowl as she seemingly matched the face of the brooding Uchiha.

"Good. I'll check on you later, Sasuke." She stated coldly as she turned on her heel, her pink hair flowing behind her as she stepped out of the room, shutting the door without looking back.

* * *

I know these past two chapters have been short, but I'm leading up to something bigger and better!

Gomen!~


	3. Uchiha Sitting

Hey! Here's another chapter everyone! *Please note, the chapters won't be coming as periodically as it is right now. I'm sorry. T.T*

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this chapter. They belong to their rightful owners.

E

N

J

O

Y

* * *

**Uchiha-sitting**

**Two Week Later**

Rain lightly littered the hidden Leaf Village, showering it in a small haze of mist as the hidden sun chose to hide it's being, but not the warmth it provided. The humidity was rising slowly, causing more rain to fall gently from the grey sky.

Sakura sat in her office silently, the shifting of papers being the only noise besides the pattering of the rain on the ledge of the large window behind her desk. The noises seemed to echo as it bounced off her lightly furnished office. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she skimmed over the contents the next form provided, Sakura gave an uncaring glance as she let out an inaudible grunt escape her lips. She scribbled something on the paper as she placed It in a large pile to the right of her that was slowly rising as the hours passed in the silent torment called _work._

Her old sensei, Tsunade, whom was also the current Hokage, was often too busy to run the recently bustling hospital. Shizune, in turn, was often caught up helping the stress stricken woman, having to tend to her every need as she tried to work out the never ending work load she was blessed with. Thus, leaving Sakura to tend to the inhabitants and staff of the hospital. She didn't mind the work, in fact, she enjoyed it. The paper work was a mere side job she knew was required of her. Her true calling, she knew, was being able to help people. After years of being unable to help the people she cared for the most [her teammates], he decided to dedicate her life and job to helping those that needed her assistance.

Sakura sighed, blowing a strand of rosette hair from her emerald eyes as she let her head rest on her hand which was propped upon the desk. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to relax her ever thinking mind. It drove her crazy. She was incapable of controlling her own mind, sometimes driving her to a breaking point. There was only so much she could take. Not wanting it to get to that point, she tried clearing her head. Unfortunately, her plans were interrupted as a hard knock was heard at the door opposite her desk. Before she could respond, she narrowed her eyes at the tall figure standing in the doorway.

"What can I do for you…Sasuke?" She asked coldly, almost spitting his name in disgust as she watched him carefully shut the door behind him, giving her an emotionless look, much like he did when they were in their genin days. Sakura eyes him as she studied his form, remembering placing the bandages that were placed on his forehead and forearms.

It didn't take long for Sasuke or Naruto to recover their injuries from their brutal brawl. With the help of Sakura, they were well within the first week. In the meantime, Naruto had preoccupied himself by staying home, Tsunade having rewarding him for his long mission and constant traveling. Sasuke, on the other hand, was forced to stay in the hospital another couple of days so the Elders and Tsunade included could determine what to do with the traitor and missing ninja.

"Tsunade wanted to see us." he replied. Though he didn't hold the same intensity of aversion and distaste, his words held a fair share. The girl stood from her comforting chair, removing her lab coat to show her thin and partially toned arms. She swung the lab coat over her chair before straightening out her own clothing as she stepped out from behind her desk.

She walked past him in silence as Sasuke side stepped, almost in a mocking way as he tilted his head slightly downwards, watching her pass him and turn the corner. He gave a small smirk before shutting his eyes along with the wooden door leading to the rosettes' work vicinity. He continued after her petite form, hands stuffed deep within his pockets.

"_She still…smells like strawberries."

* * *

_

After a soft knock from the long haired girl, she awaited a response, knowing well the move she pulled with Sasuke wouldn't go over well with her old sensei. After a moment of silence, she heard a small comment from the room as she pulled the door open, stepping in with Sasuke following suite.

"You asked to see us, Tsunade-sama?" The matured teen asked as she eyed the somewhat swaying Hokage. She lifted her cup, bringing it to her pursed lips as she took a swing, letting out a large breath as she placed the cup back in it's previous spot.

"Yes! Sakura, I have a favor to ask of you. I know you might not like it, but it's necessary. Since I trust you the most, and I feel you're the only one capable of doing the job, here it is." She stated as she laced her long fingers together, placing her chin atop the small surface they provided. "I need you…To watch over Uchiha here. Just for a few months. I need you to get his eyes back to tip top shape! There's no use in a blind Uchiha, now is there?" She joked as she leaned back into her chair, gazing at the two teen's reactions. Sakura's held a hidden anger as she bit her bottom lip, her head was cast downward, her bangs created a shade to hide her eyes. Sasuke, on the other hand, held no emotion. He was void of feeling. A blank stare and a small nod was all she received from him as he waited for her to continue. She nodded as she yawned softly, feeling a tad guilty for putting such a burden on her old student.

"Sakura, you are to live with Sasuke in the mean time. Fortunately for you, you can take shifts with Naruto and Kakashi so you can check up on the hospital every once in awhile. You can sort the hours out yourself." She stated as she began writing on a piece of paper, her hazel eyes looking up as she blinked, her long lashes curled as they met her bottom ones. "If he pulls anything, Sakura…I give you permission to kick his ass." Her statement was followed by a chuckle as Sakura stared at her, giving a small laugh, though she found no humor in the current predicament she was forced into. With a small nod, she left the room, leaving the door open for Sasuke to leave as well.

Sasuke sighed as he eyed his old teammate, watching as she left. He followed shortly after, nodding his leave as he watched her back retreat down the hall. He knew she was mad with him. Mad only being a small term to hide the fact that she _despised_ his very being. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as him for more then five minutes. How he was to survive with her while he was on lockdown was beyond him.

* * *

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'll be fine. It's really not that bad." Her high pitched voice chimed as she took the clump of noodles that was forced between her chopsticks. He growled as he shoved a mouth full of ramen into his mouth, chewing quickly as he swallowed hard, downing the rest of his soup before speaking, grumbling all the while.

"I still think she should have left you out of this. Sasuke is a jackass and if he hurts you I'm going to have to pummel him again! Tch, Bastard." Naruto looked towards his teammate as he gave her a cheeky grin, his thumb lifting up from his bowl as he gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I gotcha back! Kakashi and I will take most of the hours watching over Sasuke! Don't you worry about a thing!" Yelled the blonde as he shouted more words of encouragement.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics. She smiled whole heartedly, knowing that the words Naruto spoke were true, seeing as though he never broke a promise. She felt a wave of relief come over her as she let her mind slip into a bit of a daze.

She knew Naruto only had her well being in his best interest, even if it meant he had to suffer just a bit more. Her smile faltered a tad as she looked into her bowl, staring at her reflection.

Since when had she been so…Selfish?

* * *

I'm sorry this is soo short! . I let you down…Ne! I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! :/ Don't be mad…

This is still only the beginning. I'll make longer chapters when I'm able to write about more xD. For now, Thanks for Reading!

~Review~


	4. Times Have Changed

Hi Everyone! Another chapter headed your way. Just as another side note, I'm leaving for vacation soon so updating is going to be limited. I deeply apologize but I promise to make it up to you!

E

N

J

O

Y

* * *

**Times Have Changed**

**The Next Morning**

The rising sun peaked it's head over the horizon; bright shades of gold and orange rise in a flurry of dazzling rays, greeting the land before it. A vast area of green swayed in the changing winds, small trinkets of dew still left on the ground from the previous day's rainfall. Along a winding dirt path, lay a petite girl in a small house, fit for two, sleeping soundly; a dreamless slumber. The sun, teasing it's way through the darkened room, enlightening the few pieces of furniture, creating a silhouette of light along the wooden floor. Unfortunately, teasing had gotten the best of the sleeping beauty, causing her to stir from her comfort as she made a small grunt, her thin eyebrows furrowing as they tried desperately to avoid the mass of light entering the darkened domain. Soon, emerald eyes met the light from the outside world as she rose from her spot, stretching her tired and sore limbs. With a quick glance around the room, the said girl rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them from the sleepiness they currently felt. A flood of memories came to mind as she felt a feeling of nostalgia. Grunting, she removed her long legs from the attempted capturing of her petite form in her sheets and comforter.

"_I've never been so bummed…In. My. Life…."_ Thought the rosette as she looked into her mirror, patting her matted hair. With a small yawn, she moved to her closet, picking a simple, fitted three quarter shirt, the main portion of the torso being white and most of the sleeves being a simple red. She then rummaged more through the closet and grasped a pair of black, baggy sweatpants. She looked outside, feeling a chill as a small draft came into her room, the fire country finally feeling the after effects of the rain they have been having. With a small sigh, she grabbed a towel from a cupboard next to her bathroom.

With a small noise coming from the shower head, a stream of cool water came out, Sakura hopping in and closing the curtain. Slowly, it became hotter as she stood still; silent. She didn't move her eyes from the wall as the water flattened her hair, framing her face and her bangs partially blocking her right eye. With a small grunt coming from the brooding girl, she washed her body and hair, shutting the water a short while after before hopping out and placing the towel around her frame. The girl took her time getting ready, knowing she was on her way to move some of her belongings to Sasuke's house. She figured it would be easier considering she would be there often. It was much simpler then having to travel to her house which was a few miles away on the other side of Konoha. Grabbing a black duffel bag from the corner beside her bed, she placed a few outfits along with extra toiletries that she knew Sasuke of all people wouldn't have. Even if he did, she felt that using his things was unnecessary and a last resort.

* * *

A small knock interrupted Sasuke's thoughts as he growled in frustration, a small scowl forming on his face as he knew whom was at the door. Walking slowly to the wooden privacy blockade, he slowly opened it, peaking out as he looked down, pink entering his vision as he smirked, opening the door as he stood in the frame, eyeing Sakura in bemused at the sight. She had the same face he had just plastered to his face upon walking to answer the door. Her hair was braided and hung loosely over her right shoulder, a few extra strands framing her face as she looked up. Onyx clashed with Emerald as they gazed at each other for a short while, no words being exchanged. Sakura coughed, raising an eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"Keeping me out here isn't going to prevent me from _baby-sitting_ you, Sasuke." Stated Sakura with a smirk of triumph as Sasuke glowered at her.

"Hn…" Was his only remark as he moved into the depths of his empty house, resuming his position on the couch, continuing to read the book he had in his hands. Sakura set her belongings down, taking in the nicely sized. She bit her lower lip as she removed her shoes.

"_He must feel…lonely." _Noted the girl as the thought quickly crossed her mind. For one person to live in such a roomy abode, having no one to share it with must make it terribly hard to live in, much less enjoy being in. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, watching in silence as Sasuke read.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, Sakura?" He looked up from his book, his face showing seriousness. "Pity. I thought you changed. How annoying."

Like ice. It cut like the sharpest of blades. One stab could kill. His eyes watched for a reaction from the pink haired beauty as the girl simply stared back, seemingly unfazed.

She was _dying._

She crossed her arms over her chest, shutting her eyes to rid the tears brimming them slowly. She refused to show how his words had hurt her, once again. The words stung, oh how he knew they did. She ignored it as she spoke, her voice clear and icy, just as his was.

"Oh please. That, "You're annoying" shit doesn't work on me anymore, Sasuke. I could care less what you do or say, Bastard." muttered the girl so only she and her "audience" could hear. She turned, receiving a small scoff from the man on the couch as she walked away, a small tear running down her porcelain skin and onto the floor. Only noticed by one.

* * *

Minutes passed like hours as Sakura tried to get comfortable in the large and silent household. Upon leaving Sasuke, she walked into what seemed to be his room. Surveying it silently, she sat on the dark blue and white covers, slowly sinking into the comforting bed. She sighed, eyeing his walls as she searched for any sign that someone indeed lived in the depressingly large and darkened quarters. Aside from the few pieces of furniture that seemed unmoved in quite some time, there were merely a few scrolls sprawled about on a desk across his room. Aside form that, it was clean and tidy; no signs of real activity shown.

Sakura sighed, taking the small, red hair tie that was tied tightly and securely at the bottom of her braid. She undid her hair, shaking her head to rid it of the tight hairstyle she had put in this morning. Scratching the top of her head, she glanced at the pillow beside her, temptation taking it's course as she fell to the side, her face hitting the surface as she smiled happily. She curled into a ball, her arms and hands by her face as she was welcomed with darkness.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, watching the small back of the girl retreating down the hallway as he shook his head in disapproval, moving his gaze back to the book in his possession. Minutes began passing without the return of the girl. Grunting, Sasuke stood, dropping the book on the unfortunate coffee table as he trudged in the direction the girl had gone just minutes before.

Sasuke checked each room, placing his hand on the door frame as he let his eyes scour the individual rooms, searching for the pink haired beauty. He growled as he became agitated, his fingers bawling into fists as he came across his room, noticing a lump on the mattress. A dark eyebrow rose in curiosity and slight anger as he walked closer to the girl's sleeping figure, his eyes softening as he noticed her steady breathing.

"_She looks so…peaceful. I haven't seen her like this since-"_

He cut his thought short, eyes widening as he forcibly took the thought and pushed it in the back of his head, not wanting to bring up past occurrences. He was never one to relive moments such as those. They brought back unfamiliar feelings that made him confused. Naruto was right, Uchiha's certainly held their pride in high authority.

Sighing, he sat at the edge of the bed, onyx eyes moving up and down the sleeping girl's figure. A sudden weight came over the man's eyes as he kept his gaze on his sleeping teammate. For an unknown reason, watching the girl sleep brought him a sense of _peace._ Calm and silent, he laid down beside her, her body seemed to fit perfectly into his broad chest. A small blush crept onto the cheeks of the Uchiha as he made a small sound, resembling a "tch" as he gazed at Sakura's matured face, an unknown feeling crawling into the pit of his stomach as it made it's way to his chest; his heart beating faster.

Sakura had always had a radiance about her; a common good that shone through her features. She no longer had the baby fat surrounding her cheeks as she did when they were younger. It was replaced with a thin face, her high cheek bones becoming noticeable and dominant as the right side of her face was sunken into the pillow. Her pink hair had grown out since he had last seen her when she had visited Sound to retrieve him; though failing. Lastly, her forehead was no longer an abnormal size.

_Time encases even the loneliest of souls; a powerful force that no one can contain. It has the power to change. The strength to heal or break. How we spend it pertains to how we are effected throughout it- leaving us to decide our own future and consequences. _

Sasuke moved a small strand of pink from the girl's closed eyes as his own finally shut, soon taken into a realm of darkness.

* * *

Well, There ya go! Chapter three- Done! :D I wrote this chapter while listening to What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey and it was a total inspiration. It really got me in the mood to write a sappy sort of ending. Do you like my little "Time" quote? I'm going to throw those in every once in awhile- on different subjects of course. But yeah! Tell me what ya think!

****BTW! I'm making the next chapter a little longer, just because the other chapters so far have been really…really short. XD So, I'm sorry. Prepare for an awesomely long chapter! :O****

Ja ne~


	5. Dumping

Hii! This is going to be the chapter you have all been waiting for! :D I'm going to make it… *plays dramatic music* LONG! :O Oh snap. Well, alright! Here we go! Keep the reviews coming! Tell me if there is anything you want me to add! :D

E

N

J

O

Y

* * *

**Dumping**

A silent afternoon passed the two teens as they slept, their fatigue slowly depleting as they rested together. Emerald eyes slowly became visible as Sakura's eyes fluttered opened, a small blurriness overcoming them as they tried to adjust to the light that peered into the once darkened room. Her breath hitched as he muscles grew stiff. She was looking at the face of her old teammate, her old love and new hindrance. Her heart raced as their closeness scared her, his strong arm around her small waist as her eyes darted every which way, as if pleading for some form of help. She didn't want to wake the man from his peaceful slumber as she glanced at his face, catching the light that reflected off his alabaster skin. She relaxed slightly as her focus was now on his features that had solemnly changed over the years. Physically, he had matured. Aside from his new hairstyle, which was a bit rugged, he looked the same. Just older.

"Again with the staring?" came a voice as Sakura jolted in surprise. She was faced with onyx eyes as she took a quick second to respond, her eye brows furrowing as she grunted.

"Fuck off…" responded the pinkette as she tried to get up. A driving force pushed her back into the bed as she made a small noise of surprise, her widened eyes turning to the man beside her as he smirked and shut his eyes once again.

"Don't leave" whispered Sasuke in a voice unfamiliar to Sakura. Aside from it being soft, it held emotion and what she thought sounded like hurt. She stopped trying to move as she stared at the ceiling, tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear as she sighed once more. She turned her head to say something but was interrupted. "What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked as if reading the girl's mind. She shut her mouth, scratching the top of her head in contemplation.

"Well, Naruto mentioned something about dinner at Ichiraku-" She started but was interjected by Sasuke's grunt. She let a small giggle escape her lips as she sat up, stretching her tired limbs as she pushed Sasuke's being.

"Oh stop complaining! Let me out." she stated, raising her voice a bit, though she said it in a joking matter as she looked back at Sasuke. He let a small smirk form on his face as he rolled off the bed, standing up when his feet hit the floor. He lifted his hand, scratching the top of his hair as he caused it to look much more dramatic, the ruffling making it spike in more then one direction.

Sakura watched him silently, standing shortly after him as she took note of his hair.

"_So…Even he doesn't always look perfect." _

They both walked out of the room, Sakura following Sasuke as they re-entered the living room. Sakura stopped at the couch as Sasuke continued to the kitchen which was a few steps away. A series of noises erupted from the kitchen; the banging of pots and pans along with the opening and closing of cabinets was heard from her spot on the couch as she raised a thinly arched eyebrow.

"Ne, Sasuke, are you alright in there?" yelled the girl as her voice echoed through the house, reaching the ears of the spiky haired man in the kitchen. The noises came to a halt, followed by an awkward silence.

"Aah." Sakura nodded, picking up the book her teammate was previously reading as she flipped through it.

"_A medical book on eyesight? Hmm…Maybe he does care about his well being after all. Enough to read about it at least." _Sakura placed the book down in it's previous position, clasping her hands together as she looked around the room, trying to kill time. Sasuke reappeared from the kitchen holding two glasses filled with water as he placed one down in front of the girl as he sat next to her, sipping the contents from the glass as he ignored the girl's presence. Sakura picked up the glass, imitating her teammate before she set it back down and gave him a quick look.

"So, I'll tell Naruto you're coming too. We have to meet him there in thirty minutes. Will you be ready?" she asked politely and in her usual perky tone. Sasuke shot her look of annoyance but let it quickly disperse when he noticed the girl's tone. Apparently when she lacked sleep, she was as big of a grump as he was. He shrugged as a response, finishing the last of his drink before placing it next to Sakura's. Running a hand through his hair he grumbled incoherently under his breath before standing and walking towards his room.

The man undressed, removing his shirt as his back muscles flexed in contorted, showing his obvious strength. Sakura peered into the room, leaning against the frame of the door as she watched him in silence. A small blush crept to her face but diminished as he spoke.

"I didn't know you were a pervert, Sa-ku-ra" He teased, turning his head to look back at the girl. In turn, she scoffed, titling her head to the side.

"Quite the contrary, Sasuke-_kun_. I am simply here to make sure you don't run _escape_. We both know how well you can do that…" Sakura stated with a mischievous smirk adorning her face. Underneath her crude remark, their was a bitter sound to the end of her statement. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, turning back around before grabbing a navy blue shirt from his drawer, pulling it over his head as he shook out his hair and turned to meet the jade eyes of his teammate. He stepped closer to her as she remained unmoving, her eyes sparkling with mischief and curiosity. He bent his head forward, their faces inches apart as he whispered into her ear.

"Don't get cocky. We both know you liked what you saw…" With his small taunt, Sasuke pushed past her as she grumbled and cursed him under her breath. The nerve of the man; trying to taunt her into believing she had felt anything for him. Much less the feeling of _lust. _A scowl passed over her face as she grunted once more, shut the door and walked into the bathroom across the hall. Closing the door and locking it behind her, Sakura looked up, greeted by a flushed face. She took a step forward, her hand moving to her cheeks which felt hot against her palm.

"_Stupid Uchiha…"_

_

* * *

_

The popular pink haired nurse and the hot and mysterious traitor walked silently, side by side. Stares greeted them as they walked, being ignored as they tried to hastily make it to their destination. Long pink hair flowed behind the girl as she walked, rhythmically flowing her shifting form. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes, his charcoal eyes becoming enticed with the girl's being. He was interrupted when his eyes met jade.

"What?" asked the girl, her voice protruding from her pursed lips. Sasuke looked away, his eyes meeting the ground on which he walked.

"Nothing." Sakura eyed him suspiciously as she shifted nervously, looking away from his back as she walked the familiar rout to the ramen stand.

"Yo! Over here Sakura-chan! Teme!" A loud yell came from down the road. Their attention turned to a boisterous blonde waving his hand frantically from his spot in front of his favorite food place. Sakura simply giggled and ran ahead of the brooding man beside her as he watched her back, scoffing to himself before following her at the same walking pace.

Each sat in their respective seating arrangements, just as they did when they were genins. Naruto sat at the far left with Sakura in the middle followed by Sasuke on the end. It was established in the way that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to kill one another for fear of Sakura intervening. She was always the peacemaker, though it mostly resulted in the scolding of her blonde teammate and the fondling over the avenger. Each ordered, Sakura offering to pay for the treat as she sighed, happy to have the team back together.

She wouldn't admit it, but the fact that Sasuke was back seemed to make her happy, knowing they were once again a team. She longed for that feeling of a family, the bonds they created being established long ago. She wouldn't admit it openly, but she knew that Sasuke's presence and re-admittance to the village was what she needed to fill the emptiness that had taken place in her heart. With a small smile on the pink lips of the konoichi, her eyes traveling to her two arguing teammates, though she paid no heed to their hindrance. Her thoughts fled as Naruto spoke to her in a concerned tone while Sasuke eyed her, curiosity filling his darkened eyes as he frowned. Sakura laughed whole-heartedly, earning more confused looks.

"I'm…Happy, Naruto." She smiled, turning to him as her emerald eyes glistened in the dully lit room. Naruto's eyes widened, returning the smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's great to hear, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke watched the girl as she turned to him, to his surprise. A small blush crept to his face as she spoke.

"I-I'm glad you're home, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily, the -kun suffix slipping from her mouth accidentally, though she waved it off, not wanting it to seem that way. Sasuke nodded, a small smirk forming on his face as he bit into his food, trying to divert attention from his pleased face. Naruto pounded the table, much to everyone's surprise. He gave a loud chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder, bringing her to his muscular chest. Sasuke glared at the fox boy, his frown and displeasure evident. Sakura made a light noise as she was grabbed, looking up at the blonde boy in confusion as she laughed nervously.

"W-what is it, Naruto?" Naruto held her by her shoulder as he grinned, his blue eyes shining.

"Then you won't mind! Baa-chan gave me a mission! You get to take my shift of watching over the Teme!" he said in all happiness. Sakura's smile faltered as Sasuke looked from the boasting man to his pink haired teammate beside him. Sakura felt heat rising to her face. She wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment. She was met with the confused face of the man holding her shoulders as he released her. "Ne, is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto in a concerned voice. Sakura shook her head slowly, turning back to her food as she grew silent. Like a contagious disease, the silence spread to the two boys as they watched her from the corner of their eyes, unsure of what to do or say.

Sasuke bit into his rice ball, glaring at his food as he thought. She obviously wasn't happy about having to watch over him. He was a bit angry, not wanting to deal with the girl constantly. He felt a small tug at his heart as he thought. No. He wanted her there. Why, he had no idea. He simply thought it was because anyone was better then the _Dobe._ Yeah, that was it. He simply wanted her company because she didn't bother him and simply made sure he wasn't getting into trouble. _Mhmm…._

Sasuke gulped down his food, eyes turning to the girl beside him as she glared at her food in disgust. A small _pang_ sounded in his heart as he choked a bit, his head quickly turning away as Sakura looked at him in confusion and concern.

"Ne, Sasuke, you okay?" she asked, patting his back lightly. He shrugged her off, moving off his stool as he began to walk away. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glanced before Sakura gave her words of parting and ran after him. "Sasuke! Wait!" called the girl as he continued to walk, his pace staying the same as her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Sakura grunted before jogging in front of him and stopping, her eyes becoming hard as she cocked her head upwards a bit, looking into the eyes of the man that stopped in his tracks. A few seconds of silence passed the two as Sakura blew a strand of pink from her eyes, her hands running through her hair.

"What the hell was that, Sasuke?"

"Hn" He began to walk past her, her hand brushed against his as he grabbed hold of him, her eyes plastered to his back.

"Talk to me…Please" pleaded the girl as a large crack was heard, a cry of rain falling down on the two as it began to pour. The water went unnoticed. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, his eyes becoming soft as his jet black hair clung to his face.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Let's go to my house before you get sick." He whispered, loud enough for her to barely hear over the overbearing rain and thunder that boomed overhead. She nodded, walking next to him as Sasuke's face came into sight, both of them entering the facility as they shook their clothes off.

"I'm soaked!" Sakura stated, agitated as she turned to Sasuke whose mind seemed elsewhere. Her lips turned to a pout as she walked to her bag in his room, pulling out a loose red t-shirt and white shorts. She changed from her sopping wet clothing quickly and threw them to the side as she ran her fingers through her tangled locks, ridding them of the knots caused from the day's events. She turned the corner, Sasuke standing before her, wet. She made a small "eep" in surprise as she looked up, Sasuke's eyes on her petite body. She looked away nervously.

"H-hello Sasuke…You should probably change before you get sick." Sasuke ignored her, pushing her to the opposite wall, his body pressing close to hers. Sakura looked at him in utter horror, confusion and anxiety twisted on her face. "S-s-Sasuke-k-kun! W-what are you-" She was cut off as Sasuke bent his head onto her shoulder, his spiked hair brushing against her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura's body tensed, her body frozen as heat rose to her face. Never did she think this would be happening, much less now and out of the blue as it just had. It was an odd occurrence that made her confused and b=put her mind into a disarray.

"Sakura…" Sasuke paused, his lips speaking into her collar bone as she felt his eyes closed, his eyelashes brushing against her skin. "I'm…Sorry." He whispered, his grip tightening on her as her breath hitched, her body becoming used to his own. It was odd, she noted, how she seemed to fit perfectly with him. It was if she was meant to stay there. Meant to be against him.

Without thinking, her hands clung to the front of his shirt as she rest her head against his, taking in his smell. She couldn't exactly place it, but it was pleasing and drew him to her.

"Sasuke…kun" She knew that was all she needed to say, for him to understand. He nodded, lifting his head as he let go of her waist. Sakura slightly frowned, missing the heat he produced as it went missing, like it should of always been there. She hugged herself as she looked up cautiously, afraid to meet the gaze of the stoic Uchiha. Much to her surprise, he placed his large hand on her head, ruffling her hair as it entwined with his fingers as he smiled gently at her.

"You worry too much, Sakura." He stated as he turned into his room, keeping the door open in case she were to watch over him again. He changed out of clothes, noticing Sakura staid at the door, though didn't face him. When he was done, he laid down on his bed, his eyes growing weary as he was greeted with a small creaking at his door. He lifted his head slightly to look at the intruder, though he knew it was his pink haired teammate. She looked down, her hair looking dark pink, almost red in the dim lighting of the room, the shadows overcastting her being.

"Would you like anything, Sasuke?" She asked, her eyes never meeting his as he placed his head on his pillow, rubbing his eyes.

"No." he said in a hard tone, not wanting it to sound as annoyed as it did. Sakura nodded, taking it as a "Go away" as she went to leave the room. "Sakura." He called out to her. She paused, looking back at him as her jade eyes showed a bit of hurt.

"Come here." Sakura walked to him slowly and in silence as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her over his own laying form and onto the portion of the bed next to him. Sakura looked at him in surprise as she tried to get up.

"But Sasuke I can ju-"

'You're sleeping here. The couch isn't comfortable. Don't question me, Sakura." He said simply, turning on his side so his back faced the girl. Soon, his breathing slowed.

Sakura sighed, facing the opposite way, not wanting to look at his back side. She blew a hair from her face as she thought in silence. Her thoughts taking her to what happened previously in the day.

"_Don't worry about it, Sakura. Let's go to my house before you get sick." _Her eyes widened slightly as she buried her face in the sheets, a blush rising to her face as her breath hitched. He was _concerned_ for _her_. His sudden change confused her greatly, She decided not to drive herself crazy thinking of those sorts of things, even though her mind refused to forget it. He did care about her. How much, she would have to find out.

* * *

YAY FOR LONG[er] CHAPTERS!~ I'm going to try to keep this up. ****BTW! There are pictures on my profile of Sakura and Sasuke if you want to get a better visual of them o.o****

~Review!


	6. Dreams

Here ya go! Another chapter! Review!

* * *

E

N

J

O

Y

* * *

Sun dripped into the closed curtains, a tired girl awakening from her slumber. She was greeted with warmth as she released a breath, her fatigued limbs stretching out. She blinked, noticing an absence before her. She could of sworn she had fallen asleep next to Sasuke. Sitting up, she scratched the top of her head, her hair becoming matted as it stuck up in certain spots. She was tempted to call out to the boy, but refused as she jumped from the bed, her feet making small noises as she tiptoed lightly towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" She called out into the living room and kitchen, her words echoing into the empty space. The girl grew frantic as she ran to the bathroom, barging into the white and spotless room. Cursing under her breath she bit her bottom lip, grabbing her shoes as she scurried to put them on.

"_And to think…I was forgiving you." _The girl jolted out the door, her long hair following after her as she ran down the street.

She was given odd stares as people looked at her in confusion. They were ignored as she narrowed her eyes and bolted onto the rooftops, her eyes scouring for the raven haired traitor.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke paused as he awoke, the sleeping girl next to him flinching as he moved slightly. His breath hitched, not wanting to wake the pink haired girl as he slowly moved from the bed, his tired eyes moving to the window. He opened the window sill, slowly stepping out before shutting it. He glared at the shadow before him as he looked up.

"What are you doing here, Dobe?" Asked the raven haired man, ruffling his own hair as his blonde friend gave him a hard look.

"We were given a mission. I didn't want to say it in front of Sakura." Sasuke looked at him in shock as his face distorted into one of disbelief and suspicion.

"Why is she giving me one so soon?" Naruto shrugged, stretching his arms out above him as he yawned to himself.

"Dunno. But, It must be important if she's sending _you _to go with me. She's going to give us the details now. I was just sent to fetch you." Sasuke grunted as his eyes shifted to the beauty sleeping in his bed. With a small sigh, he shook his head, ridding him of any disdainful thoughts as his blonde friend rose an eyebrow curiously, eyeing the Uchiha. Never had he seen him… _Hesitate. _

"Let's go." Naruto nodded as a response as they both flickered off towards the Hokage's office.

Upon arriving, Naruto barged in, Sasuke following after as he glared at the naïve man's back.

"We're here Baa-chan. What do you want?" Asked the man as he scratched his stomach in boredom. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke's adrenaline was racing with the thought of leaving the god-forsaken village. He's been trapped for over two weeks and remaining there was annoying him. He needed to be freed of this odd feeling. Of _peace._ The one thing he thought he sought after; something he really wanted, was now apart of his lifestyle. Without it, he would most likely go mad.

The woman before him glanced upward from her sheet of paper, eyeing the two men in aggravation as she took a swing of sake from beside her work load.

"I have an important mission you two. It's A-rank. You must infiltrate Iwagakure [Rock village], and take down the leader of a bandit group named Tiyoko Mishiate. It's a bit risky, but I think you can handle it." The woman paused as she turned her attention to Sasuke who simply narrowed his eyes at the slightly slurring woman. " You, Uchiha, better not pull a fast one. The only reason you're going on this mission is because Sakura has been trying to get you out of lockdown for the past week. Now," The woman stood, moving from her desk to a closet on the side of the room.

"Put these on." She threw him ANBU garments and a mask that resembled something similar to a snake.

"_How fitting…" _the raven haired man grunted, before turning to leave, Naruto taking the scroll from the blonde Hokage as they both left the room. Naruto grinned, slapping the back of his partner as he chuckled.

"Aren't you excited, Teme! You get to be free! Even for just a little while!" Naruto said cheerfully as Sasuke began pulling on the newly given garments and armor.

"Hn" Sasuke finished by placing the mask on the side of his face, eyeing Naruto as his friend gave him a thumbs up. He couldn't help but wonder why the pinkette would want him to be freed. Wasn't she scared he would leave her again? Maybe she didn't care enough. Or, she just wanted _him_ out of _her _hair.

"Alright, lets go." Sasuke nodded in return, both sprinting off and out of the village.

* * *

_A changing wind; the course of which it takes - endless; unpredictable._

_While the stone, remaining in place at all times._

_It's outer shield is strong; almost unbreakable. _

_But it's core is soft, behind the mask it wields. _

_How am I, the stone, supposed to catch the wind? _

_**Tell me Sakura, how can I catch your heart?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura could feel her insides burning. Never was she faced with this sort of failure. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, the feeling of being weak etched in her mind. Sasuke had always been right. If she wasn't weak physically, it always came to her emotions that led to her downfall. For a ninja that memorized every rule; every line that was asked of her in the academy, how is that she is unable to follow it?

Sakura refused to knock as she entered the Hokage's office in slight fear of what her old sensei would say; what she would think of her failure. Panting Sakura looked at the floor, her hands balled into fists as a small strand of pink hair fell in front of her face, going unnoticed by the girl as she felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach, her heart hurting as she was faced with the blonde woman.

_She had failed her. _

Tsunade placed her work down, lacing her long fingers together as she looked at her student in contemplation, waiting for her to speak. Sakura took the hint, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I…Lost _him_…Shishou." She refused to say his name, knowing it would cause a wave of nostalgia. Tsunade nodded, seemingly unsurprised at the girl's news. Sakura eyed her, unsure of her reaction as she rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I sent him on a mission with Naruto last night. He should be back within the next month or so." She stated before going back to reading the paper that was previously in her hand. Sakura stood dumfounded, her fists uncurling as they hung loosely by her side.

_They left her…Again._

_

* * *

_

Sakura walked silently down the paved roads of Konoha, her mind blank as she walked without thinking, to the hospital. Walking into the front, she was greeted by the staff at the front desk. She gave a small wave before continuing to her office. She reached the empty workspace, eyeing it silently before going to her desk and grabbing the lab coat from the rack on the side of the desk. She placed her hair into a high ponytail before she went the way she came.

"Sakura-san!" A voice called out to her from down the hall. Her attention turned to the voice as she looked at her stoically. "T-there is a child! He's hemorrhaging!" She said in short breaths as she led Sakura to the boy whose body was still, pale, _lifeless._

Sakura grunted, washing her hands quickly before inspecting the boy on the now reddened sheets. She resembled someone she knew, but ignored is as she placed her hands over his chest, pushing chakra into his body as it tried to check for any internal bleeding. After that was checked, she quickly repaired the outer portion of his skin, knitting his skin together with the use of her chakra infused hands.

Hours passed before the boy was stable. He was breathing weakly, but besides a few scratches and bruises he was healed. Sakura huffed silently, nodding to the other nurses as she left the room.

_So much blood._

Sakura was a healer; she gave life to those that weren't meant to get a second chance. _She cheats death._ Sometimes, she wondered, if Kami-sama would ever punish her for disrupting his natural order. It was a thought that crossed her mind, especially after cases such as those; the patients life slipping from the limbs of the person right before her eyes.

_I'm dreaming the dream_

_I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are in sight_

_In search of the door, to open your mind_

_The cure of a broken heart_

_We're drowning_

_So closed up inside._

_Why is it raining on the life we could share_?

_The lights have died down. _

_Why does it rain?_

The woman left the hospital, her limbs tired and worn from the long day. She had worked a double shift that day, the idea of going home to _no one_ etched in her mind. Had watching over Sasuke softened her? She wondered now that she felt the way she did.

_Loneliness. _

Had Sasuke felt this way when they were genin? He must have. Sakura looked at the floor in apathy. _She finally knows what he's been feeling._ And it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

**[Time-skip]**

Blood mixed with sweat as the raven haired man walked towards the direction of his house. It was nearly light out as he opened the door to his home; unlocked. He narrowed his eyes at the door, pushing it open slowly as he stepped back, inspecting his quiet home.

_He could sense someone._

He activated his Sharingan, moving into his house slowly as he drew a kunai from his pouch. _Come out. Come out. Cowards._

Sakura moved from her spot on the bed, rubbing her jade eyes as she swung her legs over the bed, her feet sticking to the cold floor as she stood. Nightmares. She walked from the room, her eyes cast on a shadow as she looked up.

"Sasuke…?" whispered the girl as she looked into the blood red of his eyes. She could seem him physically relax as he withdrew his kunai, a glare forming on his face as he stepped forward.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sakura? I could have killed you…" He hissed as he drew closer to the stiffened girl. She ignored his comment as she touched his wrist, looking him over as she went to the wall to turn on the light.

"I crashed here. Your house is closer to the hospital anyway. Now sit down so I can heal your damn wounds" She jeered as she pulled him to a chair and sat him down forcefully by the shoulders. He was too tired to fight as he did as he was told, glaring at her the entire time. The girl paused as she removed his shirt and armor. "What happened on the mission?" She asked, her hands moving over his bare chest and arms, healing the bleeding wounds. He flinched before whispering.

"You know I can't tell you that." Sakura scoffed as she pulled her hand away.

"Oh please Sasuke, I have the right to know. I'm healing you and you're technically my subordinate." She said with a smirk as he gave a small smile in turn, his eyes moving to her hands that worked on him effortlessly. She was the sign of life, she always had been. Never had he thought, she would be that strong, beautiful, _perfect._

"We had to take down a bandit leader in Rock." He said as his eyes met hers, both clashing as they paused then turned away.

"Aah.." responded the girl as her fingers trailed over his face to heal a cut that had dried blood surrounding the brim of it. The man's eyes shut slowly, her touch easing his burning skin as he felt… _warm._

_This dream, it couldn't end._

_He needed to know the ending._

"_**Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart!"**_

_Thump…thump. Thump .thump._

"_**I know…Sakura. I know."**_

_They were always supposed to be happy endings, right?_

_

* * *

_

:O Cliffy! Okay guys, review please! :] I love them.


	7. Slip ups

:O Woah, another chapter here I come! No one is reviewing and it makes me sad. :/ So, I'm not updating until I get at least another 5 reviews or more. Sorry guys. Even I need motivation. *shrugs* Well, here ya go.

* * *

E

N

J

O

Y

* * *

**[time-skip: three months]**

Life for the newly united team 7 was slowly piecing together; the puzzle pieces of their life slowly coming together. Sakura sighed as she trudged home, her feet dragging behind her as the heat was slowly getting to her. She could of swore she heard voices. Sighing, she came across a familiar house, one she always dreaded going into. With her mind battling with itself, she finally gave up, moving in the direction of the Uchiha household.

Upon reaching the doorstep of her teammate, she knocked softly.

"Sasuke…?" she called his name out softly but heard no reply. Turning the knob, she was stopped, grunting when she realized it was locked. That was to be expected. Why she was surprised, much less annoyed was beyond her. All she wanted was to _sleep._

Sakura pushed chakra to her feet, moving up the side of the large house as she entered through Sasuke's window, hopping into his room as she found the bed, taking off her shoes and lab coat before drifting into a light sleep.

That was until, she heard the door unlock.

* * *

_Forgiveness is difficult;_

_Especially when the forgiving can no longer forgive._

**Sakura, please...Turn me into the man I wish to be.**

**Help me.**

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, you need to learn to loosen up man! It's just one little drink!" Naruto shouted as he slapped the back of his friend's back, standing a few feet from Konoha's entrance. They had just finished a b-rank mission successfully, finishing two days before the required task was to be completed. Sasuke growled as he glared at the cheery blonde beside him.

"Oh please…I don't need that shit." Came his husky voice as he shooed his friend's hand away with his own. Naruto chuckled, ignoring the cold gesture as he pointed in the direction of a popular bar in the middle of town.

"Come on! It's this way!" The blonde said ignoring him. Sasuke sighed, watching his friend's back move down the road with a hidden pride; his head held high. He remembered a time he was able to do that. Lately, it wasn't the case. Begrudgingly, he followed anyway, not wanting to hear the man's ranting due to his disappearance. It wasn't like anyone was home waiting for him anyway…

Two hours passed as the blonde ordered shot glass after shot glass, some random women cheering him on as he continued to down them. He slurred as he pulled a woman to his side, growling and mumbling something incoherent towards her under his breath. Sasuke knew it wasn't pleasant as the girl blushed and clung to his shoulder.

"_Idiot…Sakura is going to beat his ass." _He thought, smirking as he took a sip from his own glass. He slightly cringed as he felt his head get a bit light-headed. It wasn't anything he couldn't deal with for he still had a grip on reality, unlike the blonde in front of him. He rubbed his temples, eyeing the cup as he wondered why he continued to drink the warm substance. He was never a fan of alcohol. He figured it was the numbing feeling he got when he took a sip; it was the only thing keeping him from leaving the place and vomiting the disgusting liquid.

"Hey there…You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" a seductive voice asked as he turned to the sound, his eyes going to a woman whose dark red hair reached just past her shoulder blades, her clothing being revealing as it made her breasts appear larger, fishnet going up her legs as she placed a hand on her hip. She gave him a seducing smile as Sasuke scoffed, looking back at his drink, taking another swing. The woman sat beside him, nudging him softly with her soft mounds as she tried to get closer.

"My name is Kiyami." She stated as she purred into his ear. Sasuke backed away as he rose his top lip in disgust.

"I don't remember asking for your name." Sasuke stated coldly as the girl's hazel eyes widened in surprise; hurt a bit evident on her blushed face. She ignored it shortly after, placing her pointer finger on his chest as she made small circles on his clothing.

"Ooh, _Sasuke-kuun, _stop being so _shy_. I know you have a _bad_ side." Kiyami whispered as she licked his collar bone. Sasuke grunted as he found the woman to be annoying, though the tightness in his pants said otherwise. He pushed her away, accidentally touching her breasts as she gasped and blushed, yelling his name. He diverted his eyes, noticing a few glances from passersby as he swallowed hard, eyeing the woman that was coming closer to him. Without warning, she launched herself at him, grasping her in a strong grip as she smashed his lips to hers, enveloping him in a lustful kiss. He tried desperately to push her away, but strangely, he found himself unable to do so. Instead, he gripped her sides, kissing the woman back as she moaned into his mouth.

"_She smells like…Strawberries. Sakura…?" _

A few short minutes later, Kiyami was under Sasuke's arm, his cheeks flushed as he downed another sake.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go to your place and have some more _fun_." Purred the woman as she clung to his shirt. He nodded, tossing the waiter a bill before slightly stumbling out of the bar, the woman under his arm.

There was no talking on the way to the man's house; well, at least not on Sasuke's part. Instead, he kept his dazed eyes on the road, his feet shuffling under him as they kicked up some dirt.

Arriving at the house, Sasuke unlocked the door, his feet kicking off his shoes. Before he knew it, he was slammed into a nearby wall, showered with a series of licks and bites as he blinked in confusion.

"_Since when was she so…Rough? She's not acting like herself." _The thought crossed Sasuke. He was too drunk to care, honestly. So, he played along, grabbing the girl forcefully by her hips and spinning her around so she was against the wall. He pushed his mouth onto hers as she moaned, moving her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. Sasuke lifted the woman's leg as she unzipped his pants; the heat between the two increasing as Sasuke was undoing his boxers.

A gasp was heard as the two paused, Sasuke turning around to look into horrified emerald eyes. His own, onyx ones widened in surprise and confusion.

"S-sakura?" Kiyami grunted as she pushed Sasuke away as she straightened out her outfit.

"Who the fuck is this?" screeched the woman as she pointed towards the teary eyed Sakura. Sasuke looked between the two as he shook his head, trying to rid the headache he felt coming on. Sasuke paused before turning to Kiyami, his eyes turning a scorching red as commas in his eyes formed, his body launching towards her. She yelled, her body rising off the floor as she gripped the strong pair of hands around her neck, choking for air.

"You bitch. You tricked me." He spat in her face as his grip tightened. Sakura ran to the man, her hands gripping his wrist as she looked up at his tall stature.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" came her voice. He snapped back to reality, his grip loosening as the girl cowered to the floor, coughing as she struggled to find the air she had so desperately needed. She clutched her stomach as Sakura watched the girl writhe in pain. She glared at her as she grunted, pulling her up by the arm, pushing her out the door.

"Let go of me!" Kiyami yelled as Sakura nearly pushed her out of the eerie domain. The woman stumbled out of the house, pushing a strand of her red hair out of the way. "Fucking whore…" mumbled the red head before walking back towards the main portion of town.

Sakura slammed the door, pausing before she turned to the Uchiha whose head was practically spinning in confusion and anger.

"Sakura I-"

"Save it, Sasuke. I don't care. You do what you want with your life. I have to go now."

Emotionless. Cold. _Sickened_. She sounded more like him as the days passed. The girl pushed passed him, Sasuke grabbing her wrist as she bolted around, pulling it from his grasp.

She was _seething._

"Sakura! Let me explain! I-"

_Slap._

_Silence._

"You what? Hmm? You enjoy taking sluts home with you, Sasuke? I can't imagine how many diseases you have, _Uchiha_. Stay the fuck away from me. You're free to go anyway. Naruto should of forgotten you…_Just like I had."_

Her words stung as Sasuke inhaled sharply, his chest becoming tight as his anger seemed to disperse, his tired body no longer able to hold the draining emotion. Sakura walked back towards Sasuke's room, the noise of drawers opening as he guessed she was packing her things. Sasuke paused, holding his head as he grunted, cursing to the gods as he trudged to his room, the pink haired girl taking her clothes and shoving it into the bag she came with. Sasuke walked to her, his eyebrows furrowed as he held her wrist, stopping her from placing the clothing she held in her hands into the bag.

"Get _off" _Sakura irated, grinding her teeth as he felt her chakra rising as she sent it to her hand. Sasuke growled as a response, hoisting the girl up from her position on the floor as he pushed her against the opposite wall. He pinned her hands above her as he placed his knees against her legs, preventing her from moving. She tilted her head to the side, trying to divert her eyes from his burning ones.

"No, Sakura you fucking _listen to me!_ That woman…I was drunk. Naruto and I had a mission and to celebrate he dragged me to some damn bar. I started drinking and that woman came onto me. I…I thought she was…" He stopped himself as he sighed. This earned him a hard stare from Sakura as she narrowed her eyes.

"You thought _what?"_

He growled in annoyance. He _hated explaining_ himself. Especially to her. His pride was at stake. For her, though, it didn't seem to matter. For whatever reason, the fact that he had hurt her made him want to bash his own brains in for being so idiotic and careless.

_Uchihas never make those kinds of slipups. _

He stared into the pinkette's eyes, her emerald ones staring back as they shone in the moon lighting the room, casting long shadows against the floor.

"I thought…She was you." Sakura stared at him in disbelief, he felt her arms go loose as he unpinned her, stepping back and shoving his hands into his pockets nervously, not sure if what came out of his mouth was entirely believable. She knew his sense of pride and for him to say such a thing was…_Odd_. A snicker reached his ear as he turned to the girl, her head cast downwards as her hair created a pink curtain over her eyes. Sasuke glared at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a hard voice, demanding for the girl to explain the humor of the situation. She let her hand form into a fist as she sent it flying towards the Uchiha. Unexpected, he flew backwards, his body slamming into the other wall as he slid down the newly formed crater.

"What…The fuck, Sa-" He stopped in his tracks as his blazing red eyes took sight of something he never wanted to see again.

_She was crying._

"Sak-"

"You…Expect me to believe that _bullshit?_ You must take me for an _idiot. _Uchiha Sasuke…You have a heart made of _stone. _You've always been an _asshole. _I _wish_ I knew what I saw in _you_._"_ The girl choked on her sob as she turned, closing her bag before running out of the Uchiha household. After the door slammed shut, Sasuke punched into the crater in the wall, sliding back to the floor.

"_Fuck…Me"

* * *

_

Tada! I'm done! Review please! ~ I won't update unless I get 5!


	8. Broken

This chapter is dedicated to a very special reviewer, **tenshi303**. She left an _amazing _review and is one of the main reasons I'm posting this up early. Thanks =]! It seriously made my day!

* * *

_Burning._

_Everything is burning. _

_Who knew emotional torture was physically battering?_

_Mind filled with torturous thoughts; heart bleeding._

_Was this the end?_

"**Sasuke…When does the pain end?"**

_Clouds float overhead; their innocence deafening._

_Who knew innocence was so fragile?_

_Fragile; Cherry blossoms are fragile. _

"**Sakura…Don't push me away."**

_Blinding smiles; loving laughs._

_Distance kills ties._

_Let the breath of love cleanse your being._

"**Will you let me in, Sakura?"**

_Safety is warmth._

_Enveloping those whose hearts have frozen over._

_An unraveling safety blanket._

_Thump…Thump...Thump…_

"**Sasuke, you're so **_**cold**_**…"**

_The flame hinders._

_Thump…thump…...thu-_

"…**Sakura."**

_Silence

* * *

_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Heart racing fast; threatening to pound through her heaving chest. Tears brimmed emerald orbs as long and ragged breaths escaped parted, pink lips. Rosette strands stuck to the paling girl's face, clinging to her tear stained cheeks. Her legs kept moving at the same pace, people moving from her path; afraid of their fate if they were to get in the way. Everything hurt; inside and out. Her head pounded loudly; her heart beat in her ear as she went deaf to the sound of her own misfortune.

_She was breaking._

Her heart felt as if it was being smashed to pieces. It was a familiar feeling that often came from the Uchiha but for whatever reason, it was never easy to deal with. She cursed incoherently under her breath, a steady stream of curses leaving her mouth as she reached her home. Frantically, she pulled at the door, realization dawning on her that it was locked. She fumbled for her keys, pushing the door open forcefully before walking into her house and shutting it roughly behind her. Her fists clenched by her sides as one of them held the bag. Looking around, she watched as a beam of moonlight hit her face, her jade eyes glistening with the newly formed tears. Dropping the bag, she moved to her couch. From there, her world crumbled. She fell onto the couch, crawling into a ball as sleep welcomed her tired eyes.

* * *

_The power to choose is one of man's blessings._

_Without it, consequences would mean nothing._

_Consequences make us human._

"**I hate you, Sasuke."**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Silence._

"…**I know."**

Days passed as Sakura worked double shifts at the hospital, training new medical recruits as an order from Tsunade. Sasuke began working with ANBU, completing dangerous tasks as he, Naruto, and Sai began forming brotherly bonds towards one another. Life didn't seem to be that bad.

"Sakura-san! Tsunade-sama wished to speak with you!" A voice called from down the hall. Shizune watched as the pink haired girl turned at her voice, her eyes a bit dull as she was most likely voided from sleep; typical Sakura.

The pink haired woman stood upright as she tilted her neck to the side, her hand moving to her eyes to rub the sleep that dawned across her being. Lately, she had been working long hours at the hospital, her mind drifting from the incident that had happened just a few weeks prior. It was almost like a distant memory; one that had desperately tried to fade into the darkened part of her mind. She had avoided it for a short while, but being away from her teammates had caused her brilliant mind to venture into it's own world.

Walking into the office, Sakura paused at the door, her hand tightening on the knob as her teeth clenched.

"Sakura-chan! Long time no see!" Naruto shouted as he engulfed the girl in an enormous hug. She smiled softly, patting him on the back as he squeezed her.

"Yes. Long time no see, Naruto." She choked out as the boy released and gave her a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke watched from afar as Sakura eyed him, ignoring his presence as she stepped forward. Tsunade nodded to her, giving her a small smile as she greeted her.

"I hope you guys are ready for a mission! It's A-ranked." She paused as Sakura's breath caught in her throat. They were going as a team? Since when? She felt a growl reach her mouth as she refused to release her sudden build up of anger. "You need to escort a man by the name of Takashi. He's two years older then you guys. His father is a business worker in Tea and needs to attend a meeting; he plans on being the next owner of the business so his arrival is of the utmost importance." The group nodded as she continued.

"There was a sighting of hired assassins sent, what is led to believe, from Sound. So, be careful." Eyeing Sasuke, he stiffened, turning away as he scoffed. "Don't slip up…" She stated keeping her hazel orbs on Sasuke as the other two nodded, leaving the room.

"Isn't this exciting, Sakura-chan? We get to go on a mission together! It's been forever!" Naruto enthused as he hit his chest in happiness, a gentle giggle leaving the lips of the pink haired woman.

"Aah, you're right, Naruto. It'll be good." Sakura moved away from the group as they exited the building, both of the men looking at her as she waved. "I have to go and pack now. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto!" Her emerald eyes gave a slight twinkle as she turned away, her pink tresses moving rhythmically behind her as she moved from their sight. Sasuke grunted as Naruto nudged his side, a small chuckle escaping the boy.

"She really hates you, Teme." Sasuke growled, punching the boy over the head, causing a low groan to erupt from the blonde.

"That was _your_ fault, idiot!" His tone hardened, staring at the previous spot Sakura was positioned. Scoffing, he moved in the direction of his house, leaving Naruto to writhe in pain, alone.

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, Konoha gleaming in all it's glory as birds awoke and chirped. Small noises of the rising inhabitants made the land come alive.

"**Sasuke! Look at the sunrise! Isn't it beautiful?"**

_Silence._

_Smile._

"**Yes, It is Sakura.**

_The sun brings even warmth to the darkest of souls._

_She is the sunlight._

Sakura sighed as she shifted the weight in her bag. She had another sleepless night as she yawned, her hand moving to cover her mouth. She shook her head, removing the sleepiness from her emerald eyes as she tried to cover up the fact she was barely awake. The sight of large gates became dominant as she drew closer to the familiar gates, her eyes moving to a familiar bench as she winced, quickly pacing away faster from the returning memory.

_It was their bench._

Sakura greeted the blonde with an energetic smile as he waved back at her, his blue eyes sparkling just as hers was.

"Hi Sakura-chan! How are you feeling?" he asked as he moved closer to her, his head tilted downwards as he went to look at her. She nodded slightly, her smile never leaving her face as she giggled.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Just a bit tired, but besides that, I'm great!" She stated as a man's presence finally became known.

Sasuke watched from afar, his blood silently boiling as he watched in frustration.

He was being _ignored_. This, he discovered, was unacceptable. He scoffed as they made conversation, his obsidian eyes narrowing at the blonde's back.

_If only looks could kill._

A loud shout was heard from behind the three as a man came forward, his eyes shining mischievously as he gave the group a toothy grin.

"Hello, there. My name is Takashi. You must be the three ninjas escorting me." He chuckled in his deep tone, the collar of his white buttoned down shirt blowing in the invisible wind. He had dark blue hair as it fell in strands on the sides of his face. It reached the beginning of his neck as his bangs swept to the left, giving him a mysterious look as it covered his light purple eyes. He had a nice build, nothing similar to a ninja but of a fit man. His eyes moved over the group of ninja, looks of curiosity over all of their faces. His shining eyes stopped on one out of the three.

_Pink…_

He pushed passed Naruto as he ignored the huffing and stream of curses coming from the man's mouth. Taking Sakura's hand in his own, he kissed the top of it, his eyes meeting hers. A small blush crept to the girl's face as she shook it away, her thin eyebrow arching itself upwards as she gave him a look of confusion and suspicion.

"Hello, my dear. What is your name?" He asked seductively, unconsciously licking his bottom lip as Sakura eyed him carefully.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She stated curtly. Nodding, he stood upright, flicking his navy blue locks from his face as he placed his hand on his chest, a bit of a dramatic pose as he shouted to the sky.

"Haruno Sakura! The name given by angels! I can't wait for you to accompany me on this perilous journey, where I hope to win over your heart!" Sakura coughed awkwardly, her eyes widening as she looked at the man. Naruto shouted from the side, his face red with anger as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"_Is this guy…for real?"

* * *

_

Hours passed as the group walked along the dirt road, the sky becoming hazy as the sun began setting. Looking up, Sasuke peered at the golden sun, his hands in his pockets as he sniffed the air.

"_Something is…Off." _He eyed Naruto who turned to him, nodding as he patted Sakura on her back. She refused to turn around as she simply nodded in understanding. The group had grown accustomed to this sort of communication. Being together for as long as they had, it was presumed. A shiver rose on the girl's spine as a rustling was heard, her eyes narrowing at a bush on the side.

"Get down!" Came a scream as Sakura bolted towards Takashi, grabbing him and pulling him to the floor as she placed her body over his, a blush creeping to the man's face as he smirked.

"Not here, Sakura-san! It's much to public." The girl grunted, rolling off the man as her gaze was brought to a chuckle from a tree to the right of her. She scoffed, pulling a weapon of her own as Sasuke and Naruto stood beside her, their eyes moving towards the man that jumped down from the large branch, his feet hitting the ground softly.

"Tch…Bastard." Seethed the girl as she watched the man approach her.

"You…Pinky. I know you. You're that medical ninja from Leaf, am I right? What would _you_ be doing protecting an _idiot_ such as Takashi?" He snickered as Takashi glared at him from behind the group. Sakura remained silent; the air growing thick as she shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly, a swarm of projectiles made their way from the trees and bushes, heading towards the group of ninja. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura, his katana unsheathed as he blocked a barrage of weapons to her front while Naruto took the back. She looked at them in surprise as she glared at Sasuke's back.

"What the fuck are you doing? I can hold my own!" She yelled at them, though mostly directed towards Sasuke, whose head shifted from looking straight ahead to over his shoulder, his onyx eyes meeting the girl's.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes, her eyes moving to the client who looked on fearfully, his eyes darting around as he watched in confusion.

A ninja cloaked in black bolted from a bush on the left, his target being Takashi. Sakura moved from her spot, her fist pumping with chakra as she flickered in front of him, a smirk on her face as their eyes connected for a split second.

"I don't think so…" A fist of blue slammed across the masked ninja's face, his body stopping short as he was pushed backwards, his body slamming through trees. His body finally crumbled to the floor; his being going cold as he died; his eyes remaining open- the look of shock. The ninja whom addressed her previously gaped in horror as he continued to barrage the men with attacks. Soon, a mass of unknown assassins launched from the trees, attacking the three as they all became fully aware of their surroundings.

_This was going to be war._

Naruto heaved a man that was coming up behind him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground as he performed seals.

"Kage Bushin!" Ten look- a- likes of the blonde appeared, surround a large mass of the men as they fought each of them off. "Be careful guys! They're strong!" He stated as he was slashed across the face with a kunai.

"Tch…Dobe!" Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he was charged by three masked men. He held his katana in a defensive position as he activated his Sharingan; commas swirling in anger as h watched them carefully. Lightning spewed from his sword in sporadic jolts as he launched the sword at the men, moving with speed and grace as he tried to injure them in anyway possible; just enough to make a final blow.

Sakura watched as men moved to make the kill, her hands clenching as she sent punches of fury, her chakra grazing passed their cheeks if she missed a blow. Her body burned; her eyes held the intent to _kill._

The number of men seemingly decreased after a short while, the three ninjas panting as they fought off each man individually. A ninja sneakily made his way behind the pink haired woman, her mind preoccupied on the man whose kunai was clashing with hers as she tried desperately to push him away. Takashi noticed this, his eyes widening.

"Sakura-san! Watch out!" Sasuke's attention turned behind him as he slashed a man across the chest, the assassin writhing in pain as he choked, crumbling to the Uchiha's feet; cold.

"_Sakura!" _

Sasuke flickered towards her, the masked man raising his katana over the girl's head. Emerald eyes were faced with cool metal as she watched in horror, the man bringing his arms down hard.

_Splash._

_Drip…Drip…Drip._

"S…Sasuke?" Whispered the girl, small droplets of crimson running from her cheeks and forehead down her face, moving from her chin in small drops.

_It was raining red._

Silence enveloped the area as Naruto killed the last of the men as he turned his attention to his two teammates.

Sasuke pulled his Katana from the man's abdomen, the man's eyes growing dull as he sank to the floor. Sasuke grunted as he fell from his spot, clutching his shoulder. Sakura shook her head, the shock from what had just occurred fresh in her mind. Sasuke's eyes shut as they returned to their cold black, Sakura crawling in front of him as she inspected the wound. She furrowed her eyebrows, her face scrunching in concentration as she placed her hand on the wound, mending it together.

Blue diminished as Sasuke eyed his wound then his teammate.

"Why…Did you stop?" He panted as he glared at the girl. It wasn't the time to be afraid of blood, nor for her stubborn attitude to take effect as she refused to look at him.

"Sasuke…The katana…It was _poisoned_"

_When life falls apart,_

_It takes love to pick up the pieces._

"**Sakura, I can fix your heart."**

_Silence._

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop._

"**You can't fix what you've broken, Sasuke."

* * *

**

**Please Review!**

**~Serenity**


	9. Nightmares

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I was on vacation and just got back today. I'll be updating all my stories :)

Sorry if it's...Super short :/

Enjoy~

* * *

_Thump...Thump...Thump._

_The thickest poison kills._

_Can love heal?_

_The power to heal is forsaken._

_The wounds of the heart last a lifetime._

"**Sakura..."**

_Silence._

"**Sasuke, I can save you. Believe in me."**

_Hearts are tainted with the scars of life._

_Wounds cannot be healed from the inside out._

_Whom are we to believe we can fix the broken?_

_That's love's job._

_People are the bystanders._

_The unspoken rule:_

_Live life tainted; for love cleanses,_

_the unspoken sorrows of the heart._

"**Sakura...Thank you.."**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's face paled as he stared into the emerald eyes of his teammate. Her eyes were hard, lacking the sense of worrisome he wished he saw in her depth of green pools. Worry was replaced with seriousness as she inspected the wound. Her stomach churned as she felt a wave of nostalgia come over her. The wound had little effect on her; her eyes used to the blood and contorted flesh. The fact that she _caused_ it made her sick.

For she was the weak of the group; the one left behind by the men she swore so long ago to protect. They have always had her back, yet she was never able to return the favor to the same extent. Becoming a medical ninja was her key to a world she thought she could possibly use to equalize herself with the Kyuubi wielder and the Uchiha bearer; but all failed. She always fell short, never quite making it to the standards of her teammates. She was the outcast in a world of competition and hardship.

Growling under his breath, the raven haired man attempted to stand. His eyes grew hazy as his legs gave out, his body falling onto the pink haired girl as he grunted an apology. Ignoring it, Sakura lifted the man with the help of the blonde who stood, watching.

Sasuke's body was slowly slipping into a pool of black, his concentration lost as he tried to hold his own. He failed. Sakura's arm wrapped around the man's waist, hoisting him with her insane strength as she placed him by a tree, where he now rested his worn body against. He looked weak; Fragile. She had hardly seen him in such a state. It had been a while since he was last in the hospital; his wounds bleeding red as they soaked the white cloth beneath him. Memories flooded to the girl's mind as she desperately pushed them aside, trying to focus on the task at hand.

The wound was deep; the edges of his torn flesh becoming blackened from the surfaced poison. It was a grueling sight, but nothing she couldn't handle. Her slim fingers moved to the hem of his shirt ripping it apart with ease. It caught the men by surprise, but they let her work, not wanting to interrupt. With a cool hand, she placed it on the wound, her blue chakra enlightening her palm as she scoured his system for the poison.

"_It's moving fast...Whatever this poison is, it's advanced. I need to get to a village, now."_ Standing from her spot, she turned to Naruto whom looked at her, concerned.

"Will he be okay, Sakura-chan?"asked the whiskered man. The pink haired girl ignored the question, not entirely sure how to answer it.

"We need to get to the village now...I need to make an antidote." Naruto nodded knowingly, grabbing the onyx eyed man by the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder.

"D-dobe! Get the fuck off you-"

"Shut it, Sasuke! You're lucky I'm not the one carrying you..." Sakura growled as she grabbed his pack and walked beside Takashi in silence. Naruto chuckled as he eyed his scowling friend.

"I bet he would of preferred it..." Sasuke moved his eyes to the blonde and shot an icy stare to the side of his head. Naruto merely chuckled, knowing the actions of his friend without the need to look.

They managed to walk a large distance, making good time as Sasuke began digressing, his health noticeably depleting with the passing minutes. In the end, Sakura lifted Takashi onto her back, sprinting to the village as she kept an eye on her teammate's well-being. It wasn't long before they safely reached the village, Sakura's thoughts set on finding the nearest greenery and infirmary. With the leadership of Takashi, Naruto brought Sasuke to the hospital where he was tended to. In the meantime, Sakura moved hastily to find an antidote, a doctor from the hospital whom was treating Sasuke, assisting her. Within the hour, a cure was found.

Sakura walked speedily to the quarters in which they held Sasuke. She stepped in silently, her eyes drawn to the figure on the bed. From where he stood he looked dead. Unmoving. _Cold. _She had see many people with the same look as he did. He was white, practically blending in with the white walls and comforters. It saddened the girl as she gulped softly, her head casting itself downwards shyly as she approached the bed.

Dark obsidian eyes watched the slowly approaching girl as he blinked blankly. For once, his mind wasn't troubled by thoughts. He figured it was the effects of the drugs keeping him alive. His teammate walked towards his deteriorating figure. He hated being in the condition he was in.

_He felt so weak_

Sakura lifted her head, smiling at the man as she showed a needle from behind her back, lifting the cap from it as a light green substance filled the once empty spaces of the container.

"This shouldn't hurt too much, Sasuke-_kun_" Sasuke watched the girl in confusion, the suffix added to his name in a noticeable distaste. It was like when they first met. The venom etched in her usually sweet tone was caroused with hatred and emotionally inflicted damage. He tried to talk, but nothing came from his parched lips. He tried to move his tired limbs, but he was no longer in control of his body.

_He was trapped._

The pink haired girl moved closer, her emerald eyes cast downwards as she grew a wicked grin. He felt her come closer, her breath hitting his skin.

_It was...Cold._

His body became useless as he tried to remove himself from his own horror. The girl moved her hand to his chest as she bit his ear and purred.

"Sssasukee-kun...I hate you..." She gripped his chin tightly and forcefully moved his head to look at her. His eyes widened as he watched her eyes slowly bleed tears, red liquid flowing from her eyes as she choked. "W-why would you..Leave me? I thought you loved me! Sasuke-kun...How could you..?" She stepped back as he struggled to move. He could only watch as the needle turned into a long kunai. She stumbled a bit before finally looking at him in grief. "This...Is for you."

_Stab_

The sharp weapon pierced the girl's heart as she let out a shrill scream as it echoed in the room and into his ears. He couldn't get away from the sound as it pierced his ears. _His heart._

"_No..Sakura..."_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke jolted upright as his face gripped the side of his face, his eyes brimmed with tears as sweat poured from his forehead and bare body. His breath was heavy as he tried to gain his composure, his Sharingan activated as he dipped his head down, trying to rid the after effects of the nightmare.

Naruto watched from the door, his eyes slightly wide as he watched his friend struggle. He figured it was due to the medicine Sakura had just given him. He walked a bit closer, cautiously, not wanting to arouse the shaken Uchiha.

"Teme?" Sasuke snapped from his scared and defenseless self as he put on a facade of anger. Turning his head, he acknowledged his friend with a glare.

"What do you want, Dobe?" The man was clearly agitated, the nightmare sending his thoughts into a flurry. Naruto rose an eyebrow as he sat beside his bed, arms crossed over his chest as he gave him a skeptical look.

"Were you...Dreaming about Sakura?" Sasuke scoffed, looking away as he remained silent. He knew denying it would simply send Naruto into a flurry of curses and rants that he knew he wasn't capable of sitting through. Or, that he _knew_ he couldn't get away from. Naruto grinned, getting closer to Sasuke as he placed his finger in the man's face.

"You like Sakura." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he glared at his friend's sapphire orbs. Before he could speak, Naruto intervened. "You can't deny it either. I've seen how you looked at her, Teme! Admit it! You like Sakura-chan!" Sasuke remained silent as he watched his fists curl into a fist, but quickly wither as he sighed as he whispered.

"You're wrong..." Naruto paused, watching his friend in annoyance as he got ready to speak, this time, Sasuke caught him off guard as he continued.

"I love her..."

* * *

WOOT! There ya go guys! Sorry If I made you wait! :/ Please Review!

**Inspiration for this chapter: A pencil I bought at the drugstore xD**


	10. The Kiss

~Enjoy the chapter. Please Review.~

* * *

Naruto winced slightly as the words from the onyx haired man flew from his mouth. At first, they seemed foreign; unable to be comprehended. It slowly sank into his dense brain, the mechanics implanted in his mind slowly working as they spun, taking in the words as his eyes widened suddenly.

"Y-you what?" Naruto questioned, unsure if he heard correctly. Sasuke gave him an agitated glare as Naruto only seemed confused and shocked. The boy sighed, clutching the end of his white sheet as he looked away from the blonde.

"I said I love her, idiot." Sasuke bit his tongue. The words that came from his mouth didn't seem like his own. It was his voice; his tone, but not his _words. _Saying such things seemed ironic and odd on his tongue as he tried to understand the mere meaning of the phrase. Never had anything so simple disheveled the Uchiha's mind such as this. It was a mystery he would have to dwell on in his spare time, he concluded.

Naruto scoffed as he stood from his spot, his blue eyes looking down at his long time best friend. When it came to emotions, Naruto knew that Sasuke of all people was like a changing wind; Unpredictable and unable to be followed.

"Out of all these years, it finally dawned on you that you had feelings for Sakura-chan?" Naruto shook his head in disapproval as Sasuke moved his eyes to the blonde. "It's a pity she's over your sorry ass. Sorry Teme, but even an Uchiha prodigy such as yourself can't have everything..." The words stung, but he knew they were true. He had never treated Sakura with the respect and praise she deserved. Not until the very last moment had he realized she had loved him. It never crossed his mind. Then again, he never paid much heed to her; seeing her only as a fan girl, rather than a girl with emotions and ability. Sasuke grunted as his tongue clicked the top of his pallet, a sudden realization coming mind as he scolded himself for being oblivious; his bangs covering his obsidian eyes.

"You" he paused before continuing, gathering his pride as he swallowed hard; the thought sickened him as his voice was hoarse. "Still love Sakura, don't you?" He could feel his friend tense beside him as he heard his feet shifting on the floor uncomfortably. A sigh came from the blonde as Sasuke returned to meet saddened blue eyes.

"Yeah…I do." The blonde bit the inside of his lip, a sour feeling reaching his stomach as it churned unnervingly. "I can't let you hurt her again, Sasuke."

The situation the boys were in intrigued Sasuke greatly, never imagining it would occur. It was almost bittersweet. He and Naruto had fought often over small things, but over the pink haired beauty was a conflict in itself. The way he wanted Sakura was something he had never experienced; an unknown feeling that made his insides churn and cheeks flush. It was odd for someone with his demeanor and personality to encounter such strange things; but he was to accept it if he was to win the girl he loved, back.

"I won't hurt her again." Sasuke heard himself say as his own words reached his ears before he realized he had even spoke. He cursed himself, speaking without thinking. He wanted to convince Naruto that he was indeed, a changed man. How? He has yet to figure that out. Was breaking his friend's heart worth it?

_Fighting; Hurting. _

_Tell me you're here?_

_Tragic visions have slowly taken me; stole my life._

_I was cheated out of time._

"**Don't let this be the end."**

_Silence._

_How can we relight the flame that is cold?_

"**Only time can tell."**

_Thump…Thump…Thump._

_These final waves are crashing on us._

_Will you fulfill your promise?_

_Don't leave it broken at where we once stood._

_The sacred memory is shattered._

"**Help me pick up the pieces, Sakura."**

_Silence._

"**I cannot. For you have them all…"**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stood outside the hospital, her feet shuffling beneath her as she glanced around the small and run down facility. It wasn't Konoha, but she's seen worse. The doors beside her opened as she noticed a familiar shade of blonde, a smile reaching her face as she turned to meet her teammate.

"Naruto! How's Sasuke doing? Did the antidote work?" Naruto eyed her nervously, she noted, as he gave a small chuckle; he was out of character.

"Y-yeah, Sakura-chan. Sasuke will be just fine." Sakura nodded happily as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her head tilting to the side as she gave him a questioning look.

"And how are you holding up? Is everything Ok, Naruto?" She saw his blue orbs become wider as she inquired about his well-being. He simply shrugged her off, rubbing the back of his ruffled gold hair. He waved off her question has he walked ahead of her.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan! Stop worrying so much, sheesh!" And with that, he walked away, out of her view.

"_It's for your own good, Sasuke. I know you'll make the right decision. Regardless of what your gut tells you to..."_

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, blowing a strand of pink out of her line of sight as she looked towards the hospital. She supposed _a quick_ visit wouldn't be horrible. Grumbling, she let her feet drag her to the Uchiha's room in annoyance as she knocked quietly on the door as she arrived shortly after. She heard a small grunt from the other side as she opened the door hesitantly, entering in silence as she shut the door behind her.

The pinkette gave a curt smile as Sasuke looked up to meet a familiar emerald. Her pink hair was in a loose braid down her back as she was adorned with a soft rose colored dress that went just before her knees. It hugged her waist fittingly and fell elegantly once it reached the area around her pelvis, giving her an innocent look. It was strapless and only had white cut-off sleeves to hold it up as it attached to the dress, hanging off her shoulder in elegance. She wore simple black flats to go along with her simple, yet stunning attire.

Sasuke grew pink as she drew closer, placing her hand upon his forehead in concern as she checked his vitals while looking at his chart in wonder. She nodded a few times before turning her full attention to the man before her. Sitting in a chair beside the bed, she crossed her legs as Sasuke gave her a curious glance.

"So, when do I get out of this shit hole?" The onyx haired man grunted as Sakura simply chuckled at his aggravation. It was always nice to see the Uchiha start the conversation; though rare. Sakura merely shrugged.

"Not sure. Seeing your charts and vitals, I would say by tomorrow." Sasuke gave a sigh of relief before he eyed Sakura's being; her glance a bit annoyed as she returned her attention to him.

"Yes?" Sakura shifted under his gaze. It seemed powerful and intimidating, though his condition was anything but.

"You got those clothes from Takashi…Didn't you?" Sasuke asked with slight venom etched in his deep tone. Sakura nodded, unaware of the obvious displeasure in his voice. Sakura simply scoffed as a giggle erupted from her throat suddenly.

"Oh please, like you care? Mine were dirty and he simply gave me something nice to change into." The girl placed a hand by her face, her fingers moving a stray strand of pink and twirling it in inquiry. "Are you jealous, Sasuke-_kun._"

The sudden suffix to his name hinted towards her sarcasm; her cruel joke. He gripped the sheets tightly as he bit the inside of his cheek. An Uchiha doesn't lose his façade. It's _forbidden._

A pink eyebrow rose as she received no answer from the man as she stood and quickly sat next to his bandaged figure. She poked his chest roughly, causing him to flinch and glare at the girl hovering over him. She drew her face closer, Her emerald eyes gazing into pools of black as Sasuke froze in his spot; confused and enchanted by beauty and the smell of strawberries.

"You didn't answer my question, Sasuke."

_How was he to answer?_

A small lump formed in the throat of the man as he took note of the different shade of green in the girl's eyes. Without thinking he moved his hand to grip the girl's chin, causing a small jolt from the pinkette.

Sakura froze, her eyes widening as she watched Sasuke in silence, unable to comprehend his sudden actions. He was so gentle, so enticing; _intoxicating._

_This world is so fleeting._

"**Catch me."**

_We lose sight of the truth;_

_Lose sight of what has hurt our hearts so much._

"**I won't let go."**

_Through my eyes; do you see pain?_

_Silence._

_It's clinging to my heart like a disease;_

_A deadly curse._

_Put on the earth to fulfill our bidding;_

_Have we lost sight of what's important?_

_Has love taken our sight?_

_Or is hate our blindfold?_

"**Who will save us?"**

_Thu-…_

**"I won't let you walk alone..."**

Sasuke leaned closer, his eyes closing as they began to haze over. The girl remained unmoving as the grip on her chin was released as warmth cascaded to her cheek, another large hand moving to her waist as she was pulled to him, their lips connecting. Time stopped as emerald eyes grew wide. It was a gentle kiss; passion? It was unfamiliar to the girl as she placed a hand on the man's chest before her. It was odd, the feeling he had given her. The same churning in her stomach she had felt when she was young was reoccurring. A lost emotion she never wanted to feel again. Or at least, for the Uchiha that had just claimed her lips as his own. His tongue gently pushed against her bottom lip, a sudden chill running up her spine as she shuttered lightly. The smell of honey and tomatoes filled her nostrils as she felt like she was on a high.

Without much thought, the girl returned the sudden affection by biting his lower lip gently, whimpering into his touch as he brought her closer to his built frame. She felt warm; safe. Everything she knew was wrong, _felt so right._

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before the two departed from each others swollen lips. The girl gazed into black as Sasuke's breath hitched, his forehead moving to the girl's shoulder as he sighed. Sakura snaked her arms from his now lose grasp as they maneuvered to his head, raking one hand through his hair while the other rested around his neck. She listened to his breathing as it became ragged, her eyes showing slight alarm as she tried to look at the Uchiha's face.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" He didn't respond to her concerned questioning as he smiled.

"_Finally…I can…Hear my name come from…those lips…Like they used to."_

His mind went blank as he suddenly collapsed, the pink haired girl screaming his name in desperation as he lay, unmoving.

_It is now that we see our feelings unfold._

_Our senses were immune,_

_Our hearts; ignored._

"**Please, stay with me Sasuke."**

_Thump…Thu-_

_No one can stop us; but ourselves._

_We were frozen in time as the world changed around us._

_Were we meant to be?_

_A changing tide; a shifting wind._

_Things always change unexpectedly._

"**I'm sorry…Sakura."**

_The hate that was born in our hearts fade._

_Love flourishes._

_Delicate are our emotions; our lives._

_We lie to protect those we love._

_Why are they always hurt in the end?_

_Silence._

_The time to let go, is drawing near._

_But the heart is strong, and will persevere._

"**For you…I will do **_**anything.**__"_

_Believe it._


	11. Drunken Memories

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Please Review. :]

* * *

_

_This life, is it worth living without the one you love?_

_Only time can separate love._

_The hardening feelings have etched themselves onto your heart, _

_Gripping it; suffocating it._

"**I will not leave you alone, Sakura!"**

_A cry. __**Her**__ cry._

_A whimper is followed by the sounds of a cascading wind._

_The rain that falls has stopped, but the ground is forever dampened._

_Love will never touch the ground._

_When one falls seven times; they stand up eight._

"**Promise…?"**

_Silence._

"**I promise."**

_Thump. Thump…Thu-_

The sound of his harmonious voice faded in her ear as the room grew silent for a quick moment, her mind unable to register the events that had taken place. The man was leaning against her, his body a mere dead weight. Her heart skipped a beat as panic set into her system, her brain suddenly clicking on as she grasped his shoulders roughly, trying to shake him from what she hoped was a mere act.

_Sasuke is not a joker…_

Laying him on the bed, she felt for his head, her hand reaching out to clasp it as she grunted. Her lip moved under her teeth as she bit down, hard, her voice echoing into the room and entering the hallways.

"I need a nurse in here stat! This man is burning up!" The girl's voice rang in her ear before a noticeable sound of footsteps came from outside the door. The whitened wood swung open, a flurry of men and women in white filing in and grabbing necessary materials. Some tried to soothe her and carry her out the door, but, she refused, explaining her position as a doctor in Konoha hospital. Reluctantly, they allowed her to partake in the recovering of the Uchiha.

Sakura rolled up her sleeves, quickly washing her hands in the sink across the room while shouting out orders to the unfamiliar faces of the nurses. They complied, grabbing their gloves and watching her, waiting for her next command. Moving towards Sasuke, the girl moved her hair behind her, placing her cool hands on his now exposed chest. She began searching for a source of the poison, her eyes hard from concentration.

"_I know it's here…If I can just ext-"_ The girl halted, her eyes widening as she found what she was looking for, her words moving from her mouth in rapid amounts.

"Get an IV in his arm! Hand me two bowls of water and the antidote we had made! Place it in the water and wait for it to settle! I have an idea" The others speedily complied, their bodies easily maneuvering around each other due to experience. Soon, her materials were gathered as her breath hitched in anticipation. She glanced at his bare chest, her jade eyes noting Sasuke's littered body. Scars of different shapes and sizes stuck to his skin in small and large markings, etched into his clear and paling coat. She gulped, her pink brows furrowing as she placed her hands in one bowl, pulling out a light green substance that surrounded her hands. She watched Sasuke's face for any sign of consciousness. When receiving none, she continued with her work, pushing the ball of liquid through his skin and dispersing it throughout his cells and organs. She noticed his body flinch from the sudden painful contact, but she commenced. She repeated it twice, stopping when Sasuke's breathing returned to normal as his somewhat tan color returned to his features, a happy sigh moving from the girl's lips as she sat in the chair beside his bed in exhaustion. A doctor approached her, placing his hand upon her shoulder as he looked down at her with a sympathetic smile.

"You should get some rest. That procedure you just preformed is one of the hardest poison healing techniques to perform." The verdigris eyed girl nodded, a strand of contrasting pink framing her heart shaped face as she let her hand rest in her palm tiredly.

"_Sasuke…If only you knew the pain and happiness you trouble me with." _Feeling heavy, her eyes shut as they were both engulfed in a peaceful silence.

* * *

A light haired man, whiskers engraved across his pinkened cheeks walked silently along a broken road, eyes set ahead of him. Sapphire clashed with the golden sun above, his breathing steady as his golden locks moved with the gentle wind. A small stream of air escaped his lips as he walked, his mind on the day's events. For this man, a strong willed, lovable, and loud-mouthed person, was troubled with the thoughts of his two teammates. He was giving up the one thing that has kept him striving since he was a mere boy.

"_Sakura-chan…Sasuke-teme…"_

His brows furrowed in frustration as he stuffed his hands in his pockets forcefully. Naruto let his feet drag a bit as the thoughts seemed to weigh down his very being. When they got together, would he be left behind? The idea plagued him as he tried to push the feeling of betrayal from his gut. Growling, he kicked a rock, his ears perking as the sound of it's skipping halted. His head rose, eyes showing confusion as they met amethyst orbs and darkened blue locks.

"Hello, Naruto-san." Naruto stood upright at the mention of his name being spoken so formally.

"Takashi? What are you doing here?" The man smirked, a small chuckle leaving his quirked mouth as he noticed the lack of respect the blonde exhibited. He ignored it and continued.

"I'm just taking a stroll…Where are your teammates, Naruto-san?" Naruto seemed confused by the question. It was almost obvious where Sasuke was. A small frown formed on his face, knowing he was most likely looking for Sakura, knowing fully well that she was his most recent romantic interest. Naruto shrugged as he moved to walk past Takashi.

"Hmph, Dunno. Why don't you lo-"His sentence was interrupted by a tug on his arm. He turned, looking at the man behind him in a questioning glance.

"Cherry blossoms are fragile. The wind is only gentle enough to keep it from hitting the ground…" With those words softly spoken, the blue haired man let go of the blonde, walking the direction from which Naruto came.

* * *

Tiredly, the sleeping girl sat next to her beloved, her arms entwined with one another as they rested upon the white sheets, her head tucked cozily onto them. A light click sounded behind the two, her jade eyes fluttering open as she rubbed a tired eye, slowly. Turning her head, she gave a small smile as she spoke softly.

"Hello Takashi-san…What are you doing here?" The girl gave him a questioning look as she tried to remove the tiredness encased in her voice. The amethyst eyes man gave a small wave as a greeting, his blue hair tossed to the side as he moved his hand to his other, clasping them together in front of his chest.

"I came to see how Sasuke-san was! How is the fellow doing, hmm? I heard he almost lost his life just a few hours ago!" The girl blinked surprisingly, not realizing that much time had passed since she had treated her teammate. The girl smiled, nodding slowly as she eyed the unmoving body of the Uchiha behind her.

"Yes…He came pretty close." Takashi stepped forward as the girl spoke, his eyes downcast towards her saddened figure.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, you've done a great job healing the boy." He placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards his being, much to the pinkette's surprise. Enveloped in a now tight hug, Sakura moved her arms towards the man's waist, reluctantly hugging him back. A small smirk quirked the corners of the rich man's lips as he stepped back, His arm around her shoulders as he gave her a friendly wink. "Come with me! We should celebrate your victory! I'll buy you dinner…I'm sure you're hungry after that ordeal, right, Sakura-_san?"_ His words seemed enticing to the girl, her eyebrow slowly rising as she gave him a skeptical look, though slowly nodded an acceptance. He smiled, pulling her out the door.

"Perfect! Let's get going then!" He stated cheerily, his menacing grin going unnoticed by Sakura.

From behind closed doors, ruby eyes shot open, holding swirling commas as he moved his head towards the spot the two once stood.

"That little fucker…" Sasuke muttered to himself, his black eyebrows furrowing as he moved the sheet harshly from his being, slowly moving from his spot on the bed. It took him a quick moment before he was fully able to stand without the need for support from his bed. Grabbing his shirt, he moved to the white doors, putting his arms through the garment first before stepping out the door, covering his bandaged abdomen.

Stepping outside, the man ignored protests from the scolding nurses behind him. He watched in dismay as the two figures were no where to be seen. He cursed to himself in a flurry, kicking the dirt beneath him as he moved forward, his best bet: Finding Naruto.

* * *

Naruto grunted, slamming the porcelain cup onto the wooden table before him, his face red, his eyes, hazy.

"Gimme Anotha' one!" The man working behind the table looked at him, shaking his head as he grabbed the cup from him, his eyes showing his disappointment in the blonde before him. Naruto ignored it, giving him a rare glare as he scoffed.

"_Stupid ass with a freakin' attitude…Imma kick his ass lata'" _Naruto chuckled at his thought as the drink was set down before him, the glass full with a thin, clear liquid filled to the top of the glass. Naruto grabbed it roughly, putting it to his lips as he took a few sips as he savored the cold liquid covering his throat. His movements continued as he moved his hand to set the cup down in it's previous position.

When troubled with thoughts, he found himself acting like Tsunade, much to his dismay. Jiriya, when he was alive, always told him the consequences of drinking large quantities of alcohol.

"_When you get old enough, don't go drinking like a fish like that old hag, Tsunade." Naruto laughed, holding his stomach as his teacher made fun of the current Hokage. Wiping a tear from his eye, he let his bright smile reach the face of his sensei, whom in return, chuckled at his naïve antics._

"_Geez Pervy-sensei, you shouldn't be talking! You drink all the time! Not to mention you always get other women drunk so you ca-" His sentence was cut short by a blow to the top of the head. Groaning, the blonde held the now throbbing spot on his head. "Hey! What was that for?" Naruto paused, noticing the face of his sensei shifting from a fun loving man to a serious one, much to the boy's confusion._

"_Don't let stupid things like alcohol effect your judgment, Naruto. That's what I mean when I say not to become like Tsunade…." His words trailed off as his thoughts were obviously of his old teammate. Naruto made a stubborn noise, wrapping his arms around one another and placing it over his chest._

"_I'll never be that way, Sensei! Believe it!" _

Naruto choked back tears at the memory, his blue eyes clearing as he rubbed his face, his vision becoming better as he sighed. A familiar aura pulled Naruto from his thoughts as he turned, his eyes widening as he stood from his spot on the stool, forcing it to topple over.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing out of the hospital so soon?" Sasuke grunted, a smirk forming on his face as he looked at his slightly drunken friend. His nose crinkled in disgust as he remembered the horrid smell of the strong substance. It was the same smell the girl's breath was when he kissed her, thinking it was in fact his pink haired teammate.

"Dope, you smell like shit. What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke paused, not waiting for an answer as Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he turned away, annoyed. He knew Naruto's response wouldn't be immediate. Because he didn't feel like waiting for the answer, he continued. "Have you seen Sakura? That Takashi guy took her from the hospital and I've been looking for them…He had a nasty smirk on his damn face." Sasuke grunted, clenching his fists that currently lay in the pockets of his baggy black pants. He blew a strand of black from his eyes as Naruto gave him a look of confusion and shock.

"N-no…Well, I mean I saw him before I got here. He said he was looking for you two…But I figured he was just looking for Sakura-chan…." Sasuke looked at Naruto in annoyance, anger flooding from his veins as his Sharingan activated. He lunged forward, grabbing the collar of his best friend's jacket as he shook him hard.

"You idiot! Why didn't you stop him? He's up to no good-the stupid little prick that he is!" His grasp loosened as he pushed the blonde from him, causing him to stumble due to his slightly foggy mind. Naruto coughed, giving his friend a furious expression.

"You're the idiot! If you were awake, why the fuck didn't _you_ go after him!" Sasuke scoffed, looking at his feet in thought. Though Naruto was right, he refused to admit that Sakura's potential danger was partially his fault. He bit his bottom lip in frustration as his and Naruto's eyes met; clashing in anger and hurt.

"What should we do then…?" the ebony haired man asked his sapphire eyed friend. Naruto stood upright, dusting off his clothing before thinking in silence.

"I guess we'll have to split up, look for hotspots they could most likely be at…" Sasuke nodded, continuing off his friend's comment.

"Yeah…He said he was taking her out to dinner. Due to his social status, it's going to be the nicest place around here…" The two nodded as they gave each other reassuring smirks, before sprinting off in opposite directions.

_The hunt begins…_


	12. Amethyst Desires

**Note: _I know this isn't much, but i want to make sure you guys got to read something from me! Well, please review!

* * *

_**

_These footsteps echo in the silence._

_When does time seize?_

_Pounding footsteps._

_Thump…thump…._

_Whispers of forsaken lies._

_Don't listen._

"**You speak lies, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**."**

_A fallen cherry blossom on a crystalline ripple._

_Love is a reflection of ones own faults; Things we wish we can be_

_Trusting that one person can make or break us._

_Be careful: hearts are made of cracked glass._

_Once it's broken, it remains shattered at your feet._

_Forever echoing your demise._

_**The silent killer.**_

A quickened trotting of feet echoed in the distance, silence overtaking his ears, covered in onyx strays. Wind wisps past ivory skin as his cheeks tinge pink, the sudden burn tingling his cheeks ever so slightly. A light click sounded from his mouth, the tip of his tongue hitting the roof of his mouth in annoyance as obsidian eyes glanced every which way, looking for his once most _despised_ color.

_Pink._

His mind went into a flurry of sudden thoughts as memories driven to the back of his brain emerged; onyx eyes downcast. The time they were in the forest of death, after he had awoken from the curse mark, she was there, battered, bruised; _bleeding._ But for what? Their safety. The girl he considered worthless and not worth his time had taken a step towards woman hood, cutting off hair that was treasured by her very being, as it lay to the side in silky strands. He remembered the boiling anger in the pit of his stomach, nausea settling in his core as he looked upon the confessed man that lay his _filthy_ hands over his teammate. _His _jade-eyed and pink haired trinket. It's _forbidden_ to touch Uchiha property without consent.

_Forbidden_

Sasuke felt his mouth become dry, trying desperately to swallow. In the past, when he swallowed such as this, it was never his _pride_. Instead, it was from dehydration or from overusing his voice. Now, it was for finally admitting that even back then, his forming feelings for his pink haired teammate were only brewing something bigger. Something much,_ much_ bigger.

His mind brought him to the time he had decided to take a drastic and fateful turn in his future, knowing his only purpose in life was to kill a man he thought for so long was the root of all evil and the conniving nostalgia he felt; the source of all his forsaken hate and his foreground for despair and loneliness. Going to the snake demon for training, to make him something he was not; forbid himself to be. Then, that one girl. The _one_ person he wished he didn't have to see before he left, stood before him, head downcast and eyes wielding her heart. He felt his stomach turn to knots and heart cringe in anger and…._remorse?_

From that day on, from the moment he told her those words, he cringed at the sight of her. He lived to forget the memories she had created within him. Those _memories_ are the only reason he is searching for that girl-_woman_, now.

* * *

"**What's wrong with loving someone that can actually take care of me!"**

_Silence._

_Words sting as they sink into the skin, tiny scars form on the inner folds of the thin protection._

_Time has allowed us to create something more, is it love?_

_ The very words drift with the wind._

_If we don't hold onto what we've taken so long to form; to break and to build,_

_then we will truly be alone..._

_Silence_

"**Because **_**I**_** Love you Sakura…"**

_Cringe. A bitter cry. A sickened smile._

"I**t's a bittersweet life, Sasuke…"**

Sakura rose an eyebrow at the man beside her, jade eyes wide with suspicion. She let the navy haired man pull her along as he gave her, what she believed, was an endearing smile. Beneath were sinister desires.

"Come Sakura-san! Lets sit here!" The man pointed to a seat towards the back, a dim lit corner among the fancy restaurant brimmed with golden lanterns as he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her gently. She let her body move with his guidance, a diminutive, graceful smile forming on the frame of her face. As much as she hated admitting it, his touch was soft, gentle and caring. He had an intention to keep her safe, to make her happy.

"_Sasuke…Was never like this." _

The thought was grim as she moved towards the back, amethyst eyes looking over his own shoulder, making sure onyx strands covering ivory skin, meeting obsidian eyes, never beheld graceful cherry blossoms again.

* * *

Naruto let his feet carry him in a dazed twirl, an unknown village filled with unfamiliar faces. He grunted in annoyance as he slowed to a jog, finally stopping to halt. his head spinning as he tried not to release the stinging bile moving up his esophagus. With a wearied grunt, he spit the disgusting taste from his senses as he stood up straight, taking in a large breath of fresh air. Releasing it, he made a small sound, resembling a sigh. A loud squawking caught his attention from above, golden hair moving in every which way as a messenger bird landed on his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"Hey buddy! What's this?" Grabbing the paper tied to the bird's ankle, the bird shifted it's wings, letting the gust of wind lift it off the blue eyed man's shoulders and off to it's previous destination. Naruto hesitated before reading the note, eyes widening as he read the piece of parchment before him with flustered senses and shaking hands.

**Mission to be Aborted: Immediately!**

_**With sudden research coming to the Hokage's attention, **_

_**It has been requested that team 7 abort the escorting mission.**_

_**The man, Takashi, that had requested the mission, is in fact the next heir to a corporation**_

_**That hires women to explicitly please the owners and it's workers.**_

_**Though sworn to secrecy, a current ANBU had brought it to the Hokage's attention.**_

_**Please heed message. **_

_**Report back ASAP.**_

Naruto groaned in disgust, his stomach ready to give over. The note hadn't helped his sudden hurting as he gripped it in his fist.

"_Sakura-chan…I won't let that happen to you!" _


	13. Unfortunate Sights

Please Review!~

* * *

Sakura watched the man's face before her, a small smile gracing her lips as he spoke in his melodious voice that seemed to captivate her. His charm, she felt, was taking hold of her. His eyes were an odd color, contrasting with dark blue hair that gave him a mysterious aura. Overall, she was enchanted by him. As he looked at her, she snapped out of her reverie and his lips began to move. She heard only mumbles until the second time around.

"What would you like to eat, Sakura-san? It's on me…" He gave her a graceful smile and Sakura felt her cheeks tinge pink. Forgetting to even look at the menu, she made something up off the top of her head, a common food she got when she went out.

"Onigiri please…With a side of salad." The waiter nodded as the girl was deaf to Takashi's order. He reminded her of someone long ago. Someone dear to her; a person she kept close to the core of her heart. Viridian eyes glanced him over quickly, flashing a bright green sheen as a spark rose in her orbs.

_He is the opposite of Sasuke…But the one that reminds her of him the most. _

"_You're everything I wish he was…"_

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach, a sudden loss of appetite as the unnamed man left. She heaved a sigh, earning a concerned look from the man sitting across from her. He rose an eyebrow at her antics.

"Are you alright, love?" Sakura's head rose at the name, noticing the lack of formalities. She shook her head, putting on a fake smile as she closed her eyes, not wanting her emerald hues to show her façade

"I'm fine, Takashi-san! I was just thinking about work!" She giggled happily as she pushed a strand of pink behind her ear. He tilted his head in a hesitant manner before nodding, continuing with his rants as Sakura, listened, deafly.

* * *

"You stupid, annoying girl!" Sasuke felt his chest get tight as he groaned in annoyance. He stopped, looking around feverishly before turning to a man, grabbing his arm roughly as the man cowered a bit.

"Where's the most expensive restaurant in this shitty village?" He was losing his cool. He took a deep breath as the man composed himself, pulling at his clothes as he spoke to Sasuke's feet.

"U-um…Ravishing Falls. It's j-just up the street!" He shut one eye, knowing not of what was to come. Sasuke rolled his black hues, releasing the man's arm before running off into the direction the man had stated.

"_If he touches her I swear…"_

* * *

Sakura's view was out the window on the hedges adorned with sparkling lights. They overtook her vision, causing a small smile to form on her pink lips. Takashi watched in slight amusement, a sickening smirk forming on his face.

_Perfect…_

Placing a large hand over her small one, Sakura looked up in slight puzzlement, a small tint of pink forming on her cheeks as she looked in his eyes for an answer. She was met with a bitter sweetness.

"Lets go outside! It's pretty out at this time!" Sakura gave him a quick glance before returning to her own thoughts as she smiled, nodding silently as she was pulled from her seat towards the back of the restaurant.

With Takashi leading the way, Sakura's eyes beheld a beautiful variety of shades as they reflected off her porcelain skin. Perfectly trimmed shrubs lined the stoned path as Takashi slowly walked a bit ahead of the pinkette.

"Takashi-san?" The said man turned to his name, his expression holding curiosity as she continued. "Why did you bring me here?" Takashi stopped, moving to look at the girl as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura…My dear. You see, I've been having these…Feelings for you lately. This is just my means of exploring them." The pink haired girl felt her throat close as air was no longer reaching her straining lungs. She didn't particularly notice as the man's lips drew nearer to her reddening face.

"_I….But you're not…" _

"Sakura!" Takashi paused, amethyst eyes moving to the left as a pale figure clad in black sprinted towards them.

"_Of course…." _

Growling Naruto moved to the man while Sakura watched in surprise.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in th-" Her words were cut short by a gust of wind that lifted her bangs. The wind was Naruto's fist flying towards Takashi's face. Making contact, the man flew towards a large bush, disrupting it's perfect figure. Rising shortly after, he groaned in pain.

"Naruto!" The pink haired girl held her teammate back as he moved to attempt the finishing blow on her 'date.'

"I'm going to kill you, asshole…" Naruto spit at Takashi's feet as the man fixed his crooked jaw. Shutting his eyes, he grumbled incoherently under his breath.

"That was uncalled for Naruto…I'm sure Hokage-sama wouldn't like that." Scoffing, the blonde haired boy eyed the man with a smirk.

"Fuck that…I do what I want. I know what you're trying to do…"

A look of interest formed on the man's face; a cocky grin with a hint of maliciousness.

"I see. I figured my reputation would of surfaced at some point. Oh well…" The man stood his ground, the familiar smirk continued to show on his face. Sakura eyed them both in curiosity, too shocked to move from her spot.

Why was she so bad at picking men? She never knew….

Growling, Naruto charged towards him, his eyes fiery and a shocking blue as he jumped high, smashing his fist towards the man. A quick move of the head was all it took for the boy's punch to miss. Grabbing his fist and forearm, Takashi twisted his foot, throwing the teen over his shoulder. Naruto was sent flying towards the opposite end as he twisted, skidding to a stop as he landed crouched on the floor.

"What the-?" a loud, deep laugh sounded from Takashi as he placed his hand on his chest. His aura was surrounded by a sudden bitter evil.

"Did you think a man that runs this sort of business can't stand up for himself? Absurd…"

"Tch…" Naruto licked his lips, his teeth clenching and grinding against each other as he glanced at his pink haired teammate. Her eyes were never once directed towards him for they were consumed by the sudden madness from the man and her sudden fascination with the hem of her skirt.

Naruto stood from his spot on the floor, dusting himself off quickly as his glare intensified, his eyebrows stitched together in anger and frustration.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, hm?" The boy started, his anger evident. "I know who you are, you sick bastard." He finished, his fists clenched in anger, his eyes sharp with hatred. Sakura lifted her head, her eyes concerned as she was confused by the man's words.

"Naruto! What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned, stepping out towards him and reaching her hand to his shoulder. She was met with two forceful hands grabbing her shoulders that shook her violently. She looked up, wide eyed and frightened towards her blonde best friend's actions.

"He is using you Sakura!" He spat, shaking her roughly again. "He wants you as his fucking sex toy!" He finished, his grip hard on her petite frame. His words echoed in her head, hoping she heard wrong. It couldn't be that this man she had felt such a connection with could be this way, right? She stopped herself. Then again, Naruto has never lied to her. Her eyes became downcast as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Once again she was being used; betrayed by a man she perceived to be close to perfect. He didn't seem overly strong, but enough for her to feel safe. He was the ideal man. Mannerisms that a girl could only wish every guy would have and portray. He tells his feelings and the things he loves. An easy and beautiful connection between two people is once again shattered.

Naruto frowned as his grip loosened on the girl, noticing her heartbroken state. He had been forceful, mean, and rude, mostly qualities characterized towards Sasuke. Here he was, hurting her like he promised himself he wouldn't. A sickening pain resided in his chest as he stared at her face. He couldn't stand seeing her this way. Knowing it was his fault made him want to die.

Turning from her, the image of her face in the back of his mind, he let his attention fall on the man before him. Takashi's mean and antagonizing gaze hardly faltered as Naruto charged him. Quickly flickering behind the man, he grabbed his collar and sent his face hurling towards the ground. Caught off guard, the man ate a mouthful of dirt, looking behind him towards the angry blonde. Knowing he had the upper hand, his body became tense, his heart racing. No longer holding a cool demeanor, he began to panic.

Naruto lifted him from the ground and turned him around, punching him across the cheek. Absorbing the blow, he spit out a thick red fluid. Smirking, Naruto finished him by pressing a pressure point on his neck. Letting him fall to the ground, he sighed in relief. He wasn't much of a threat, but the idea of having the team leave the village was a question that arose in his mind. It was almost like Sasuke was targeted. But why?

Refusing to think about it, his body and mind fatigues by the day's events, he turned to Sakura. She stood in the same spot as before, a trail of tears falling from her cheeks and onto the dirt below. She bit her lower lip in haste, hoping to quiet the sobs that threatened to erupt from her throat. It was like this when Sasuke left.

Walking towards her, he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Petting her head, he rested his head on her own, hoping to seize her cries. They turned to small hiccups as she rubbed her face into his chest, her slender arms wrapping around his waist. She was so small when compared to him. He had never noticed how feeble she actually appeared to be.

"Hey. It's going to be alright. " A small sniffle was muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Sighing, he ran his fingers through her hair. He had always wanted to touch it, to feel it between his fingers. Though, not in these circumstances.

"I thought he was the one." Looking towards Naruto, she sniffled once more. "I can't believe I fell for someone like him!" Naruto cringed as another round of tears formed in her eyes, her lower lip quivering. Using his thumb, he wiped a stray tear from her stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I really am." Naruto pulled her in for another hug. His eyes wandered to the side, catching glimpse of a shocked figure. His sapphire hues widened as Sasuke stared at the two, his mouth clamped shut. With a scowl on his face, he quickly turned on is heel and walked away.

* * *

_ This is unreasonably short. I know I've been inactive and I'm really sorry. This is such a fail of a chapter. I had so little motivation on finishing it but I finally managed to put something out. Even though it's horrid. Sorry guys :/ It'll get longer and better from here. Just think of this as... a tension building chapter. Yeah...Let's go with that. _


End file.
